XMen: Struggle for Existence
by Noir89
Summary: Rogue's life just got better as she finally gained control over her powers. But new enemies as well as love, matchmaking loving friends and the normal daily chaos won't allow her to live a normal life. [Follows the Professor's visions] ROMY & KIOTR
1. Bad Hair Day!

Hey, everyone! So, this is it… my first story. Just to warn you, my first language isn't English so I hope you will forgive me for grammar mistakes and if the accents aren't correct.

The decision to write this story came on short notice so I really hope it isn't too bad.

There is going to be Romy and Kiotr and I will try to include everything Professor Xavier saw in his visions at the end of the series.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone of the Marvel characters which is really sad because I so WANT to own Remy. But well, go on dreaming girl….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It wasn't her day... ok, every day wasn't her day but this one was especially bad. Oh, you want to know the reason? Well… it's going to be a long story…

**Chapter 1: Bad hair day!**

Beep…beep…beep

"…"

Beep…beep…beep

"…"

Beep…beep…be..**CRASH**

"WHAT? What is it? Who is dead?"

"Oh, no! Not again… ROGUE!"

Well, that was the lovely voice of Kitty Pryde who was yet again waked by the sound of the alarm-clock crashing against the wall. How it happened? Well, as Kitty already pointed out was a rogue or better yet the Rogue of the Xavier institute at fault. Three months after Apocalypse' defeat, Rogue finally gained control over her powers and is now able to use some of the powers she absorbed. True, she can not control them as well as the original owner, but she mastered a few of them quite well. And as the alarm-clock already discovered… Jean's power was one of them.

"Shut up Kit… I want to sleep…" Rogue said dozily and nestles herself once again in the warmth of her pillows.

"Rogue, you just shattered my alarm-clock. Again! Do you like know how long I needed to find a pink one of "the Crows?" " Kitty said angrily as she got up and glared dangerously at Rogue. Well, as dangerously as you can look in pink pyjamas with bunny slippers on your feet.

"Oh, Kitty! Ah don't understand how ya can like a band lahke "the Crows". Metal isn't ya usual music, right?" Rogue said as she groggily tried to stand up but ended once again in her warm pillows. No, extra danger room sessions with Logan aren't very good when you have to stand up at 6 o'clock.

"The Crows" are a new band in Bayville who are, at least in Rogue's opinion, just a bad copy of KISS in music and style. Hell, the band leader tried in their last show to swallow an edible snake and nearly choked… Now, is that lame or lame?

"Why? Can't I just like change my music taste?" Kitty asked as a slight blush emerged from her cheeks. "Ok, Kit… which one is it now?" Rogue asked with a frown on her face.

"Like what do you mean, Rogue?" Shadowcat wanted to know as her blush deepened. "Oh, come on! Ya know what Ah'm talking about! Ya have a crush on a guy who happens to like "the Crows" and to impress him ya became a fan of these losers." explained Rogue as she got up and made her way to their shared bathroom.

"That is like so not true! I just happen to like them! Ok, so Jason likes them, too… but that is just like a coincidence!" Kitty said as she followed her roommate into the bathroom.

"Suuuure! And Pyro dreams of becoming a fire-fighter…. Really, Kit! Do you remember Steve and your sudden leather fetish? Or Andy and your temporary love for Pokemon? All coincidences?" the Goth asked before she began to brush her teeth.

"Ok, ok, I know, but since Lance broke up with me I'm just like so lonely. I want a boyfriend again. I know it's like stupid but I just like can't help it." Kitty said while her best friend finished her job.

"Ya shouldn't let it get to ya! Ah mean he is a total dork! Ya deserve better than…"

"_OOOOOOH, MEIN GOTT_!"

"That was Kurt!" Rogue said as the terrified scream from her little brother erupted from the hallway. Without another word both girls sprinted out of their room and the view that awaited them was just priceless.

Kurt stand with a shocked look on his face in the hallway and gaped at the mirror in front of him. He was soaked and every hair on his body stand up which made him look like a wet walking blue pincushion. Kitty and Rogue burst out laughing at the sight and held to each other for support.

"Keety! Rogue! That's not very funny, you know? I have a date with Amanda today, remember?" Kurt said as he tried desperately to straighten his hair.

This remark made the girls crack up even more. They remembered it indeed because Kurt talked for weeks about nothing else. Today was their anniversary and he planned a picnic at the lake followed by a romantic boat trip. He wanted everything to be perfect… including his hair.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill Ray!" the fuzzy (now extremely fuzzy) elf said giving his useless attempts up.

"That was Ray? How?" Rogue said wiping the tears out of her eyes as she calmed down.

Kurt sighed and took a deep breath as he began to explain: "I vanted everything to be perfect today, so I stand up earlier than usual and made myself ready for breakfast. Just as I walked out of the door, Jamie bumped into me. He stammered something like "evil monster icebox" and ran avay. Seconds later appeared Bobby around the corner and shoot ice beams at Jamie. A veaker one hit me and soaked me vet."

"Ok, that like explains why you are like wet but what's with your hair?" Kitty asked confused.

"Let me continue, _Kätzchen_." Nightcrawler said as he once again looked at the mirror and sighed. "After Bobby chased Ray who looked angry as hell. He also vas soaked and lightning crackled out of his body. He ran past me and crashed against my shoulder. I got an electric shock and because of the vater it ran all over my body. Now, look at my hair! Amanda will laugh at me." Kurt said depressed and tried to straighten his hair again.

"Kurt? Ya are going to use the image inducer, raght?" Kurt nodded still occupied with his hair. "Then don't sweat it! Amanda isn't going to see it anyway!" realisation dawned on Kurt's face as he turned it to look at his sister. The image inducer always showed the same image of his owner despite the state his body is in.

"_Schwesterchen_, you are right!" the blue mutant stated grinning widely. That made Kitty and Rogue nearly crack up again. Before he looked funny but the look of pure happiness made him look incredible insane.

"Ok, since this problem is solved I like think we should make us ready for breakfast."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

30 minutes later the trio walked into the kitchen to be part in the every day chaos named breakfast. Everyone was already up because the Professor wanted to make an announcement at seven o'clock and he wanted that the students are in the entrance hall by that time. Everyone, except Jean and Scott of course, complained about the time until Wolverine suggested extra danger room sessions instead. To stand up at six looked a lot better now.

The three x-men ate breakfast while Jamie explained happily what happened that morning. To be frozen three times in a row didn't seem to affect his enthusiasm in the slightest.

He told them that he wanted to get back at the "ice box" for locking him up in the danger room two weeks ago. Because of that he sneaked into Bobby's room, which he currently shared with Ray, and "gave the ice box a nice wake-up-call with ice cubes". Bobby awoke with a start, shot ice beams around and hit Ray. This waked him of course with the same gentleness and the chase began.

Rogue, Kitty and Kurt stared at the young x-men with wide eyes. "Man, the ice cube seriously has to vork on his aim…" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

The others laughed at that as a voice began to echo in their heads.

"_All x-men please to the entrance hall._" the Professor's voice said . Kitty frowned and smacked her right hand against her ear as if she tried to get water out of it.

"I can so not get used to it." She said as she followed the others out into the hall.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After five minutes and the famous sound of 'snikt' later was everyone in the big hall of the Xavier institute and awaited eagerly whatever the professor had to announce. Logan, who looked extremely pleased with himself because of the silence he just created with a threat of his claws, stand beside Ororo, who grimaced at Logan's educational methods.

Professor Charles Xavier offered his students a friendly smile as he came into the hall and positioned himself in front of them.

"Good morning my X-Men! I hope you can forgive me for this early appointment. As I told you yesterday, I have to make an announcement today."

The professor smiled once again at his students before he continued. "A lot has happened since we defeated Apocalypse. The state is now fully convinced that we mean them no harm and even made Henry McCoy the first mutant ambassador in history."

This made the x-men smile. Henry McCoy, their big but gentle ex-teacher, was the perfect man for the job. He already prevented a mutant registry law which would have forced all mutants to officially admit who they are and what they can do. Some politicians even wanted them to wear special armlets with the letters MHB which means "mutated human being". But this suggestion was fast forgotten as Mr McCoy referred to WWII and the Yellow Star (the sign the Jewish people had to wear as identification).

"Rahne and Jubilee have rejoined our team and Rogue had finally gained the well earned control over her powers." The professor looked proudly at the three female students.

"Sadly I have to say that not all things became better for us. The rate of hate crimes had increased. The humans have realised how much damage a mutant like Apocalypse can do and blame us for it. I know how much you all already have to endure in school and it pains me to see how much you have to suffer at such a young age."

The days at school became nearly unbearable. Indignities and threats followed the young mutants everywhere. No day went by without at least two fights and their racistic principal made it not better but worse. They were punished for everything that went wrong at Bayville High while their harassers seemed to be rewarded.

"And that brings me back to the point. It seems like some mutant haters have founded an organisation with the ironic name of "Friends of Humanity". Nick Fury informed me two weeks ago that these people have obtained important information about the sentinel program and sadly I have to say that a sentinel attack occurred yesterday in Illinois."

Everyone was shocked. They all knew too well how much damage a sentinel could do especially when no one is there to stop it.

"Fortunately S.H.I.E.L.D. was there to stop it and no one was badly injured. But I don't think I have to tell you that that wasn't the last sentinel the world will have to face. The so-called "Friends of Humanity" built them much smaller so they fit in every truck and can appear everywhere without warning. This and the increased amount of weapons make them even more dangerous. I don't want to lie to you. The future we are going to face isn't going to be a pretty one. We will have to face many threats and the FoH aren't going to be our only enemies. Because of that I'm even more delighted to introduce two new team members to you who have just arrived."

With that Xavier turned his head to the door which just opened as if commanded. The students gaped with unbelieving looks on their faces as the big shadows of their former enemies entered the institute.

_'Congratulation, Rogue! Ya'll life just evolved from bad to hell.' _the southener thought as she glared at the grinning face of one of the arrivers.

"Remy LeBeau and Piotr Rasputin. Welcome to the X-Men!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_**Oh, mein Gott!**_Oh, my god!

_**Kätzchen**_a cute way to say cat

_**Schwesterchen**_a cute way to say sister

So that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it a little. And please tell me about mistakes and what I could do better. I would really appreciate it .

The grammar was hopefully not too bad. Please review! .

Noir


	2. Strange feelings and dinner conversation

This is the second part of my story and I think it's a lot better than the first chapter. Maybe I need some adjustment time :-P

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything. -sigh-

**Chapter 2: Strange feelings and dinner conversations**

X-23 loved her new freedom. She lived now in the forest where she had her second meeting with Logan and the fight against HYDRA. The government believed that she died in the explosion but her healing factor prevented her of this fate and she finally had the chance to live her life as she wished.

X-23 loved to sleep under the free sky. She wasn't one for luxury and her bed of leaves and grass was certainly an improvement to the hard and cold one in her cell in HYDRA.

But she wasn't entirely happy. X-23 often went to a small town on the edge of the forest to steal food and other supplies and every time she saw the young children playing on the street, she felt a sudden ache in her heart. Her childhood consisted of endless fights and dangerous experiments. The young clone never had a family and like in the x-mansion one year ago, she wondered how it would be to have one. Sure, she had Logan who came every now and then to see how she was doing but that wasn't the same.

X-23 looked into the sky. Yes, she loved her freedom but that wasn't enough. Not anymore…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Bonjour, mes amis!" Remy said grinning at the gaping students. He loved to make people speechless. The looks on their faces were priceless. The different expressions went from shocked and angered to overjoyed and enchanted. The latter came from the female population of course who were enjoying the thought of having these two handsome men in their team. Well, with one exception….

"Ya can't be serious, Professor! They are the enemy!" Rogue said still glaring at the cocky Cajun.

"'ello to you too, cherie! This Cajun can't explain in words 'ow 'appy 'e is to see this belle femme again." Remy said with a wink which made the x-women sigh while Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"Rogue, I can ensure you that Remy and Piotr have my well earned trust. They just came back from a mission to retrieve information and as I have heard they were quite successful."

"Zhat we were, Profezzor." said the quiet Russian for the first time. "We got information zhat the FoH got zheir hands on material for more zhan 50 sentinels." That sent a shudder through the students. It wasn't easy to fight one sentinel so how should they beat 50?

"We also discovered dat the FoH seems to recruit members through the "Purity" website, the currently most visited site for mutant discrimination." Gambit continued for his friend.

"Purity" hit more than 10000 visitors each day and was the official portal for mutant haters. It had members worldwide and delivered information about discovered mutants and their abilities. Charles Xavier and Henry McCoy already tried to shut it down but "Purity" had very influential members which proved it nearly impossible to win the case.

"Well, that are certainly not the best news but I think we should discuss the rest later. You have to be tired. Ororo, could you please show our new x-men to their room?"

Ororo nodded and the two former Acolytes followed her upstairs.

"Professor, are you really sure that it is a good idea to let them join us? I mean sure Colossus helped us to fight Apocalypse but what about Gambit? He even kidnapped one of us!" said Scott Summers the "fearless" X-Men leader .

"Scott, I will tell you the same I told Rogue. They have earned my trust and that is all you have to know." With that he ended the argument and left with Logan.

The entrance hall suddenly erupted into a sea of wild chatter. The students talked about their new enemies as well as their new team-mates and wondered about what's going to happen.

Rogue, Kurt and Kitty stand besides the stairs thinking about what just happened until Kitty broke the silence.

"Isn't it like great? Colossus and Gambit are going to be a part of our team!" Shadowcat squeaked bouncing up and down. Rogue and Kurt stared gloomily at her. They felt like the Professor just announced their funeral and Kitty danced on their graves.

"Kätzchen, you can't be serious! Months ago they tried to kill us. How can you be that happy about sleeping under the same roof with them!" Kurt asked disbelieving.

"Oh, come on! The Professor said we could trust them. And Piotr already helped us, remember?" Kitty answered determined while trying to adjust her ponytail which became loose because of her bouncing.

"Kit, Gambit kidnapped me. How can you trust someone like him?" Rogue said angrily watching her best friend.

"Yeah, isn't it soooo romantic? First he like kidnapped you and then he comes back joining the X-Men trying to like win the young girls heart" Kitty sighed dramatically and clutched her hands on her heart. "It's just like one of those romance novels you hide under your bed."

"What the hell are ya talking about? And how do ya know about my books?" Rogue said sending Kitty a death stare.

"Vait! You of all people read romance novels?" Kurt nearly started to laugh at her but kept his mouth shut when he saw the look on Rogue's face.

"Rogue it's like so obvious that he likes you. I mean he is always so flirting with you and he did give you that card."

"He flirts with every skirt that comes his way! And what's with the card? It's nothing special." the Goth replied still trying to convince the girl.

"And yet you still like use it as a bookmark in your novels and smiles every time you see it." said Kitty looking proud about her statements.

"How do ya know all of this? Did ya spy on meh?"

"No, I'm just like a very observing room-mate" Kitty answered now grinning widely. "And don't change the topic, Roguey. Just admit that there is like something going on between you two and I will shut up."

Rogue shot her a last killing glance before storming upstairs.

"Vhat vas that?" Kurt asked disbelieving.

"Kitty Pryde won an argument against the Rogue? The vorld is coming to an end……AGAIN!"

Shadowcat just smiled thinking that there is "like so someone going to play matchmaker".

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue couldn't believe it. Why didn't she say something? A snappy comment, an attempt to change the topic, just anything? But no, she just ran away and now her room-mate will **never** shut up.

Rogue entered her room and dropped on her bed. She took her newest novel from under it, opened it and gazed at the Queen of Hearts. A smile made its way slowly to her face. Damn, Kitty really was right. What the hell was wrong with her?

Suddenly she remembered her time in New Orleans. She hated to admit it but it was fun to spend some time out of the institute. Even though it was with Gambit.

Gambit…. There was something about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Sure, he was annoying as hell and it would be laughable to believe Kitty's remarks. But still… he gave Rogue the feeling that he was the only one who could truly understand her.

And that scared her. Sure, she was now finally able to touch and opened a lot up to the people around her but the scars of Mystique's betrayal still weighed heavy on her. She didn't trust people easily and built a wall around her true feelings that even Kurt and Kitty couldn't destroy. But the Cajun seemed to have no problem to see the real girl behind her mask.

The first time Rogue realised this fact was in the wagon to New Orleans. Remy knew that she needed some time away from the mansion. Okay, that wasn't his real intention for the trip but he still knew it. He also knew how afraid Rogue of her powers was and that she didn't want to hurt anyone, even if it would be her former enemy. She wasn't as strong as most people believed and that was perhaps the real reason Gambit gave her the playing card. The Queen of Hearts should remind Rogue that she wasn't alone in the world and that someone cared for her.

"_Okay, mahby the Swamp rat ain't a total dork at all times but he still is an idiotic, brainless womaniser." _Rogue thought before she went to continue her sleep from this morning.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remy and Piotr were really impressed by the beautiful walls of the Xavier institute. The furniture was made of a nice mahogany which gave the mansion a really nice atmosphere. Piotr noticed that the house was decorated in a lot of different styles like Art Nouveau and Gothic which inspired the Russian to something he hadn't the chance to do in a long time: to draw.

Despite his outward appearance he was an exceptionally gifted artist. The house of his family in Russia was full of his paintings. Most of them were portraits of his little sister Illyana. His sister was also the reason why he had to work for Magneto. Buckethead kidnapped and threatened to hurt her if Piotr didn't follow his orders. After Magneto's "death" he was finally able to rescue her with Xavier's help and brought her back home.

Magneto in the meantime went on a "vacation" as he called it and forgot for the time being to follow his evil desires to conquer the world. This gave the Acolytes the opportunity to do what they wanted. Remy and Piotr decided to join the X-Men to make good for the things they did in the past. Well, that was Piotr's reason for joining but the gentle giant couldn't help to think that Remy also had another one. And that it has to do with a special southern belle.

He already asked him about their relationship because Remy always talked about their trip to New Orleans but the Cajun replied simply that he just liked to tease the girl. Piotr let the topic drop but didn't believe a word he said. Remy often talked about women but had a complete different tone in his voice when it was about Rogue. There was definitely something going on between these two.

"Here it is." Storm said as she pointed to the last room on the right side of the hallway.

"_Mercy, mon belle femme_." Remy said as he grinned charmingly at the African beauty.

Storm rolled her eyes at that but blushed nevertheless and made her way back into the hall.

"Comrade, you are hopeless." Colossus declared and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"I know _mon ami._" the Cajun said smirking.

Piotr just sighed and opened the door to their new room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Six hours later, lunchtime. The students gathered in the great diner-room and waited eagerly for the meal. Remy and Piotr insisted to cook out of gratitude to be accepted as X-Men. A wonderful scent lay in the air as they carried the food into the room. It was a mix of French and Russian meals which made the students drool.

"Kurt is like so going to regret that he isn't here now." Kitty said thinking about the blue elf as she took another spoon of Cassoulet.

"Yeah…" Rogue murmured digging through her lunch.

"Rogue, are you like okay?" Kitty wanted to know, a concerned look on her face. "Huh? Did ya say something, Kit?" Rogue asked confused looking at her friend.

"Seems like de Rogue is a little absent-minded today. Dat couldn't possible be because of the arrival of a certain Cajun, non?" Remy said with a cocky grin on his face. He and Piotr sat across Rogue and Kitty on the other side of the table.

"Non, dat couldn't be." Rogue said mocking his accent. "And mind ya own business, Swamp Rat!"

"Ow, Cherie already 'as a pet name for Remy." Gambit exclaimed in a sweet and sickly voice.

"Shut the hell up you over dimensional French cockroach!" Rogue shouted which turned a few heads in their direction.

"Come on, Chere. You know you love Remy."

Rogue had a look on her face that made Jamie wince as she said, "Ah love you as much as a being hit by Evan's spikes!"

"Um, like Rogue?" Kitty said trying to get the southerner's attention.

"Remy didn't know you liked pain dat much, River Rat." Remy stated now grinning like a maniac.

"Remy, I really zhink you…" tried Colossus to say as he was interrupted by the angry voice of the furious Goth.

"Ah can't believe you! Ya are so…"

"I think that is enough now!" said the friendly but strict voice of Professor Xavier. "Rogue, I want to talk to you after dinner."

Rogue nodded, blushing furiously as she realised that the whole mansion listened to their conversation. Both southerners ate their dinner in silence while Kitty and Piotr shared knowing glances.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After dinner Kitty asked Piotr if she could talk to him while Rogue made her way to the Professor's office. He agreed and they went into the now empty kitchen.

"Zo what did you want to talk about?" Piotr wanted to know looking curiously at Kitty.

"Well, I like believe we have the same problem. Two friends who are too stubborn to admit that they like each other." Kitty said looking up at the big Russian.

"Zhat's right but what do you want to do about zhat?"

"Isn't that like obvious? I want to like help them to get together!" Kitty answered like it's the most simple thing in the world.

"So, do you like want to give me a hand?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

So that was the second chapter.

The next one will finally contain some action.

Thank you for the reviews. :-)

Bye bye

Noir


	3. Shopping hell!

Ok, the third part now ;-)

I forgot to say that I'm using some elements out of the whole X-Men universe (comics, movies, cartoons) like sayings, facts, names, characters and so on. The "Friends of Humanity" and the "Purity" website are for example from the comics and the other X-Men cartoon.

In this chapter are some things mentioned that aren't that obvious. Maybe you have fun searching for them. XD

**Disclaimer: **No change in situation. No rights on the X-Men, no money, no boyfriend sigh... and I could really need one O.o

But enough about my love life and on with the story :-P

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: „Shopping Hell!" (or Kitty-Pryde's-absolutely-great-so-going-to-like-work- matchmaking-plan, part I )**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Pyro was bored. He was the only one left of the Acolytes. The only one who didn't know what he could do. Sure, Gambit and Colossus asked him if he wanted to be one of the X-Men but that wasn't an option for him. St. John was too much of a pyromaniac and didn't think the goody-goody guys would appreciate it if he burned their home. No, he needed something that didn't cramp his style. But until he found it, he was just bored.

Not even his favourite movie could cheer him up since he found out that the leading actor was still alive and his fire animals weren't half as interesting without someone to chase.

Hmm…. Someone to chase….

Slowly, his mind travelled through the sea of possible victims. The X-Men? No, they would kick his ass if he attacked them alone. Sabertooth? No, as much fun as it would be, Pyro didn't know where the alley cat was. Hm…. It has to be someone who didn't stand a chance against him but was still fun to fight.

Suddenly it hit him and he laughed like a maniac because he didn't thought of it before.

Pyro took his flame-thrower, left the base and his old life as an Acolyte behind and made his way to the brotherhood.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue angrily went to Professor Xavier's office thinking that it was the Cajun's first day in the mansion and he already got her into trouble. But she was also annoyed of herself. Why couldn't she stay calm in his presence? It irritated her that it was so easy for Gambit to crawl under her skin.

Still occupied with her thoughts, she knocked on the door to Xavier's office.

"_Please, come in Rogue. The door is open." _Professor Xavier's voice said in Rogue's head.

"_Kitty was right. Ya just can't get used to it." _Rogue thought with a sour look on her face.

"_Sorry." _The voice said again and the Goth entered the room trying to think about nothing embarrassing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"I don't zhink zhat is such a good idea, Kiety." Piotr said after hearing about Kitty's absolutely-great-so-going-to-like-work-matchmaking-plan.

"Why not? Those two could like seriously need some help."

"I don't know… maybe zhey should work it out zhemselves." Colossus said thinking that it wouldn't be wise to interfere with their relationship.

"But that could take like years! I mean think about their conversation at dinner today! They couldn't even eat without like bickering with each other!" Kitty sighed. Can't he understand the seriousness of the problem?

"Ok, maybe we could give zhem a little push. But izn't your plan going a little bit too far?" Colossus asked thinking about Gambit's and Rogue's furiousness which were certainly lying ahead of them.

"Ah, don't worry about that my big Russian friend! Kitty Pryde's plans never fail!" Kitty said, causing Piotr to raise an eyebrow. Big Russian friend? He slowly began to be in doubt about this young woman's sanity.

"Ok, little one. I will help you." He answered and sighed, hoping that he won't regret his decision.

"Alrighty! Now, we just have to like wait until the Professor told Rogue about…."

"WHAT? YA CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" a strangely familiar voice screamed from somewhere above.

"Ah, I think she just found out." Kitty said grinning while imagining the southerner's expression.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ah'm not going shopping with the Swamp Rat!"

"Rogue, I know that your relationship with Mr LeBeau isn't at its best at the moment and that is exactly the reason for my suggestion. Remy is your team-mate from today on and it is quite necessary for you to get along."

"But…"

"Remy and Piotr came right after their mission to the mansion and didn't brought any luggage along. I think you will understand the urgency of this "mission"." The Professor said with a friendly gaze.

"Professor, Ah really…"

"Kitty informed me that you both still need dresses for the prom, so I figured it would be the perfect opportunity for you."

"She did what? Professor, Ah…"

"It's really nice of you to help Remy and Piotr to find their way around. I don't think they saw a lot of Bayville while they worked for Magneto. At least not in the amusing kind of way."

"Ah never said that…"

"Of course, it's a shame that you will miss Logan's special training session in the danger room, but oh well! You can't have it all, right?"

"... when are we supposed to go?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue was pissed. This was by far the worst day she has had in a long time. She sat in the back-seat of one of the cabriolets of the mansion, next to Kitty who seemed to have shrunk under the constant death stares of her room-mate. Kitty ensured her that she casually mentioned their need of dresses to Jean the other day and that the Professor probably overheard their conversation. But Rogue didn't believe one bit of it and got the feeling that this entirely trip was her idea.

"You know Cherie, your face will stay dat way if you keep looking like dat." the Cajun said sitting next to Colossus who was currently driving.

Remy wanted to drive, but Rogue said she wouldn't get near the car if he did so Piotr got the job (Kitty's begging was ignored by everyone. They didn't have a death wish!).

"Mind ya'll own business, Cajun!" Rogue snapped, intensifying her death stare.

"You are still too tense, River Rat." Remy said, grinning at her. "Need a little trip again, Chere?"

"Over my dead body, you pathetic little Swamp Rat!"

"And here we go again." Kitty groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Pathetic? Oh, ma cherie, it isn't very nice to call your bien-aimé (beloved) pathetic." Remy said pouting.

"Ah know. That's why Ah said it to ya, sugah!" Rogue replied, trying not to laugh at the puppy dog eyes Remy made by now.

"Sugar? Remy knew you loved 'im." Remy grinned, making Rogue regret her last statement.

"Don't get ya'll hopes up, Gambit! Why should Ah lo…"

"Zorry to interrupt Comrades, but where was the mall again?" Piotr asked, trying to ease the situation.

Kitty explained the way again while looking thankful at her new friend. She really liked the quiet Russian. He seemed to have a good intuition for situations like this and fitted perfectly into her plan. But that wasn't the only reason she liked him. She didn't know him really well but Kitty could already tell that he had a nice personality. And a great body above all.

The last thought made her blush. "_Oh, Kitty! Not again. You have seriously too many crushes." _Kitty told herself while trying not to stare at the Russian's muscular back.

Rogue stared at her friend. Did Kitty just blush?

"_Oh, give me a break." _She thought, guessing that her room-mate already had a new crush.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

15 minutes later they finally arrived at the parking lot of the Bayville shopping mall. Rogue still thought about Kitty's possible crush on Colossus and got the impression that they would make a great couple. He would at any rate be a better boyfriend than Kitty's countless other crushes.

"Hey chere, you coming?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah." Rogue said as she came back to reality.

"Thinking about your favourite Cajun again, Cherie?" Gambit smirked.

"Oh, just shut up."

The four entered the mall and Rogue sighed at the view. It was totally crowded.  
Couldn't the people do something else on a Saturday evening than to go shopping?

The Goth still hated crowds. Okay, she didn't have to worry about touching someone any more but she still needed her personal space.

"Okay, what do you like need?" Kitty asked, looking at the two men.

"Everything, _petit chatte _(little cat) We don't even 'ave underwear." Gambit said making Kitty blush and Rogue growl.

"Okay then. Ah think we should split up into two groups. Ya can do ya'll shopping and we can do ours." Rogue suggested, looking at Remy and Piotr.

"That isn't like possible, Rogue!" Kitty said a little too energetic.

Rogue raised an eyebrow."And why not, Kit?"

"Be…because….Ah! They don't have a communicator!"

Communicators were a new part of the X-Men's equipment. They looked like normal watches but had a multitude of functions. Invented by Forge, they could tell you temperature, the wind strength, blood pressure, pulse and even the time!

The possibility to communicate (hence "communicator") was of course also there and the students who had a visible mutation, like Kurt, had also an image inducer as a little extra in the "watch".  
It was impossible to destroy them because they were waterproofed and made of the finest Adamantium (a little gift of SHIELD for the help against Apocalypse).

"So, they don't have one. And? What's so bad about that?"

"Because we couldn't find each other again. Look at the crowd! And a meeting point won't do either. They will need a lot more time than we do." Rogue doubted that. When Kitty needed two hours to find a pair of shoes than should an entire outfit for the prom take an eternity. She also noted the absence of "like" in Kitty's words. And wasn't she a little bit too enthusiastic to go shopping with the boys? There was something fishy about it…

"She is right, Cherie. Let's hit the sales."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Three hours later the boys finally had all the things they needed. Surprisingly the shopping trip proceeded without incidences except for Gambit who wanted to have Rogue's opinion on his new underwear what gained him a slap in the face (yes, he had it on while he asked).

Now they were sitting in a small café on the first floor fetching some ice cream. They wanted to rest a little and then start to shop for the girls.

Everything went exactly as planned. Kitty and Piotr ordered something to drink while Rogue and Remy had big sundaes. That way they finished before their matchmaking victims and Kitty's plan took action.

"Um, Kiety look! Zhere is an art shop. Didn't you say you liked art?" Piotr asked clumsily.  
Kitty winced inside. He had to be the worst actor in the whole world.

"Like yeah, of course. Want to take a look?" Shadowcat said. She prayed that they didn't see through their plan.

"Sure! We are right back, okay comrades?" Remy and Rogue nodded wondering about their friends' strange behaviour.

"What the hell is going on between these two?" Rogue asked after they left.

"Remy 'as no idea, Cherie. But it really is strange. Did you notice how they looked at each other?"

Rogue nodded. "It's like they have a secret or something. Hell, it's ya'll first day! What could it possible be?"

"Maybe they 'ave a thing for each other. This Cajun 'as a nose for romance." Gambit said as he leaned in to Rogue and gazed into her eyes.

"Cut it out, Swamp Rat! Can't ya be serious for a moment?" Rogue replied, trying to hide her blush. "But ya could be right. Kitty insisted on going shopping with you two and Ah think Ah saw her blush as she looked at Pete. Besides... she always hated art."

Piotr's behaviour made Remy really curious. He never seemed to be interested in women. Gambit even thought at some point that Colossus was gay but abandoned that theory again as he found out about his little sister. Piotr was just worried about her and couldn't think about anything else.

But the situation was now different. He didn't have to worry about Illyana any more and deserved to be happy. Kitty seemed to be the right person for him. She was cute, nice and his perfect counterpart. Colossus was calm and quiet while she had an outgoing personality. Remy thought they would make a perfect match and he could tell that Rogue was thinking the same thing. That gave him an idea...

"Hey, Cherie. Want to investigate?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Piotr started to wonder about himself. He truly wasn't a person who interfered with other people's relationships. So how could he be persuaded by Kitty? It was strange but somehow he couldn't say no to the petite girl.

They were hiding behind one of the mall's plastic palms watching their soon-to-be couple talk. Well, Kitty stood behind a palm. Colossus needed one of the big bushes to hide his huge muscular body.

"Oh, look! Look!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly, bouncing for the second time this day up and down.

"They seem to be like talking without arguing!" She said, still bouncing.

"Well, yeah…But I wonder about what…." Piotr couldn't think of a topic that wouldn't give Gambit the opportunity to tease and Rogue the chance to swear at him.

"That's of no importance. The main thing is that they are like talking at all! Conversation is the major aspect for a good relationship." Kitty said wisely, thinking about her relationship with Lance. When they had a fight, they didn't talk about it but let some time go by and behave like nothing happened. That ended indeed their fight but each time something seemed to stay behind and laid like a shadow over their relationship.

"Kiety, are you alright?" Piotr asked as her expression saddened.

"Yeah, I just thought of something. Hey, Remy seemed to be like flirting again." Kitty said as Remy draw closer to Rogue. "She isn't pushing him away. That is a good sign, right?"

"I don't know little one, but maybe your little plan isn't zhat bad." Colossus admitted as he saw that Rogue blushed.

"Like I said, my plans never fail! Just wait until part II." Shadowcat said, being her cheerful self again.

"You already have a second one?"

"Yeah like of course! I have 26 to be exact."

The two continued their conversation and watched their friends talk, unaware of the fact that it was all about their developing relationship.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A little while later the four were together again and searched for a shop where the girls could buy their dresses. Soon they found one that specialized in evening dresses. At the counter stood a girl with long blonde hair and long manicured nails (the bimbo kind of one) who seductively licked her lips as she saw Remy enter.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. What can I do for you, handsome?" the bimbo asked Remy, totally ignoring his companions.

"Well, my dear. Remy could think of a lot of things you could do but 'e isn't the one 'o (who) needs a dress." Gambit said, sending her a charming smile.

"Oh, of course not." She said, giggling like a maniac.

"_Great, another brainless Barbie." _Remy thought, trying not to groan as she tossed her hair and wrinkled her nose thinking it looked cute.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the scene. "We need something for the prom." She said trying not to sound too annoyed. No need to give the Cajun the opportunity to say something like "_Oh Cherie, you aren't jealous, non?", _right?

"Ball gowns are in the back, on the right." The bimbo said without taking her eyes off Remy.

"Thanks for the service." Rogue replied sarcastically, going with Kitty and Piotr to the dresses.

Remy wanted to follow them but was hold back by the blonde who now clung to his arm.

He cursed his luck. He was really looking forward to see his chere all dressed up. It had to be quite a sight. But no, he had to be stuck with a girl who probably couldn't even count to ten. Unfortunately, Remy was too much of a gentleman to shove her off so he just had to bear with it for the moment.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Meanwhile Kitty and Rogue were digging through all the dresses while Piotr stood next to them being bored out of his skull. Why were girls always so obsessed with fashion?

"What do you like thing about this one, Rogue?" Kitty asked, holding a pink one with a lot of frills up.

Rogue acted like she had to throw up causing her friend to groan.

"And this one?" Kitty asked again, now having a black one that had a lot of glitter on the upper part.

"That's a lot better but not really your style." The Goth answered, continuing to search through the gowns.

"_Gawd, Ah hate shopping! Especially for something like a stupid prom."_ She thought, grimacing at another pink dress that had so many pearls on it that it looked more like a jeweller's shop than an actual dress.

"Geez, maybe YOU should like pick something out for me." Kitty said, expecting a "_Hell, no!"_ from her room-mate.

"Okay, this one." Rogue said instead a little while later, holding a lavender coloured dress up. It was simple but still elegant and made Kitty look at her friend in amazement.

"Rogue, that's like perfect. Since when do you have such fashion sense?"

"Kit, Ah have been ya'll room-mate for nearly two years. After seeing ya buy countless clothes, Ah just HAVE to know ya'll taste." Rogue answered with a smirk.

"And now help meh to find one. Mahbe ya know as much about meh as Ah know about ya."

Kitty thought about the things Rogue normally wore. Hmm… it has to be something dark and not too fancy.

She searched through the black dresses and soon found one that seemed to be perfect for Rogue. It was a tight evening dress with a slit on the left side that went up to the thigh and had a plunging neckline.

"Ah… Ah don't know, Kit. That's really… bold." Rogue said, eyeing the dress Kitty showed her. Yeah, it was beautiful but she felt uncomfortable showing so much skin.

"Oh, come on! It would look like great on you. Right, big guy?" the lively girl asked the quiet Russian.

"Um, yes of course." He said. He wasn't paying attention to the girls' conversation and was surprised to be asked.

"See? Let's try them on. Then you can decide if you like want it or not. Piotr, could you get Remy? I would like to have his opinion, too." Kitty said, thinking again about her great plan. Like she would let a sluttish blonde ruin her scheme.

"What? NO!" Rogue screamed already thinking about the cocky remarks the Cajun would make.

"Hey, don't be that way. Remy isn't THAT bad." Kitty said, smiling encouraging at her friend.

"That's easy for ya to say." Rogue growled. Yeah, it was a really really bad day…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remy was caught in a death grip praying that someone came and rescued him. He was used to dumb and never ending flirting girls but this one was especially annoying. She kept on talking about his sexy accent, how she loved his charming comments and so on.

He thanked the heavens when Colossus came telling him that Kitty wanted to have his opinion. The Cajun excused himself, ignored the pouting of the blonde and followed Piotr to the changing rooms.

In the meantime Rogue tried the dress on, hoping that Remy was so busy with his flirting that he stayed with the bimbo instead of coming there and annoying her with his naughty remarks. Her hopes soon were shattered as she heard a voice outside her cabin.

"Hey, Cherie! Should Remy come in and give you a 'and?"

"Ah will kill ya one of these days, Cajun." Rogue growled. He was so annoying…

Gambit just grinned. He **really** loved to make her mad.

"Are you like ready, Rogue?" Kitty asked. She was in the changing room next to her and wanted them to go out at the same time.

"Yeah, Ah'm ready." Rogue replied mournful. The dress looked good on her but she didn't want to face the Swamp Rat.

"Ok, on like three. 1…2….3!"

Both girls came out and were met by admiring glances.

Piotr blushed as he looked at Kitty. Before he thought she was cute but now she looked strikingly gorgeous to him. Her dress floated around her making her look like an angel.

He was completely speechless.

"Well, what do you like think?" Kitty asked, blushing at the looks he gave her.

"You…. You look good." He said bluntly, turning his face away to hide his blush.

Meanwhile Gambit had similar problems. At first, he wanted to give her a good look over followed by a cheekily remark that would have pissed her off. But now... he just couldn't do it.

Sure, he still gave her a good look but he couldn't say a thing.

She was the most attractive woman he has ever seen. The dress clung to her body like a second skin, hugging her curves at all the right places. And she seemed to have ONLY right places.  
The slit on the side revealed one of her long pale legs causing Remy to want to touch her smooth skin.

_"This is one hell of a belle fille."_ He said, still enjoying the view and licking is dry lips.

Rogue began to get nervous. Why didn't he say something? Remy only stared at her, his red orbs travelling all over her body.

Then she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Gambit, stop staring at me!" She said angrily, glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry Cherie, but you are….. Wow!" Remy said breathless making Rogue blush.

She could take his playful remarks but not something that sounded so sincere like this.

"Oh, cut it out, Swamp Rat!" Rogue said frustrated and went back into the changing room to hide her embarrassment.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Both girls decided to buy the dresses and they finally left the shop. Of course the blonde idiot couldn't let Gambit leave without giving him her phone number... that was tossed into the next trash can.

The four where happy that they found everything they needed and headed back to the exit. But their happiness shouldn't last long...

Suddenly they heard screams everywhere and saw a missile flying directly in their direction. The X-Men evaded it and looked where it came from. And then they saw them… three nearly ten feet tall sentinels.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

So, that's it for now. At first I wanted to write the entirely fight in this chapter but it would have been a little bit too long so I'm ending it here. I'm really looking forward to write the scene with the brotherhood because I have some great ideas for that... but that will have to wait till later chapters.

Hope this chapter wasn't too bad... It sounded a little bit strange as I read it through.

My summer holidays ended today so I won't be able to update so fast again but it won't take too long, I promise.

Please tell me what you think!

Bye,

Noir


	4. The way of the XMen

Hey there!

I will keep it short. This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous ones because I had to draw a clear line between this and the next chapter. Nethertheless it's very important so I hope you will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to do that in EVERY chapter? -sigh- I don't own anything... well, I do own my computer and other things of course... but not the marvel characters as well as everything else from Marvel, I use in this chapter and in the entire story so don't sue me, 'kay? ;-)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 4: The way of the X-Men**

Warren stood on the roof of his penthouse, spreading his wings and feeling the wind blowing through his feathers. It had been a rough day for him. The last two years had meant more work for him than all of them before. Most hospitals began to refuse mutants, not only because they didn't want to treat them but also because of many attacks at places that serviced them. The people were scared that something could happen to the "normal" humans and most of them didn't want to be in the same house with a "mutie".

Ever since the world's discovery of mutant existence, Warren invested a lot of money to support mutant hospitals and other institutions that helped his kind like even the Xavier mansion.

No one, apart from the X-Men, knew that he was a mutant.

He had many business partners and was afraid of their reaction. The building of new facilities for mutant kind was too important at the moment to risk anything.

But all these things involved major problems for the young millionaire. All facilities needed a huge amount of protection. The anti-mutant groups tried everything to sabotage Warren's investments and he already made a lot of enemies.

And today he got the so far worst news. Professor X just informed him that the "Friends of humanity" revived the sentinel program which meant a great danger for mutant existence. Only god knew what laid upon them now….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kitty Pryde never felt that useless in her whole life. The three sentinels were much stronger than the one they fought before. They were smaller but twice as powerful and had nearly human like reflexes. Their speed wasn't a match for the X-Men of course but it made it still harder to make a good hit.

But that wasn't the reason that Kitty couldn't be of much help to her friends. She wasn't weaker than the others but somehow she couldn't use her mutant powers against the robots.

She already tried to phase through them but was smashed into (or rather through) the next wall instead. Shadowcat couldn't explain why it didn't work against them but it made everything a lot more complicated.

Now she did her best phasing her teammates when something like one of the missiles came their way and rescuing the humans who couldn't stay in their hideout but had to watch the fight.

She wanted to contact Scott but Rogue meant that the mall would be completely destroyed until the other X-Men were there. Shadowcat really admired her friend as she watched her fight.

She gave Colossus and Gambit orders while each of them fought a sentinel. Not many people knew it, but Rogue was a great leader and even better than Scott. Maybe it had to do with all the psyches she absorbed up until now. Not few of them were great leaders like Magneto, Mystique and Cyclopes, which made her to a strategic genius.

Rogue called upon Storm's powers to hit her sentinel with lightning but it wasn't really effective. The sentinels seemed to have a strong alloy or something the like, that protected their damageable places.

Gambit had the same problems. Bombarding his opponent with exploding cards, he didn't even budge an inch.

Colossus was meanwhile a lot more fortunate. His steel form protected him against most attacks and he was able to damage the robot a little. But it still wasn't enough to destroy it.

Rogue tried desperately to think of a plan. They never fought anything like this. Not even Juggernaut was that hard to beat. Dodging the sentinel's attacks she stayed in a defensive position and thought of all possible scenarios. How could you beat someone that seems to have an invulnerable body and no mind to attack?

"'ey, Cherie! 'ave a plan?" Gambit asked while dodging a laser beam and throwing charged cards at one of the sentinel's heads.

"Merde!" The attack hadn't the wished success.

"Ah'm working on it, but we have to find a weakness or we don't stand a chance."

"Zhat's easy to say…..OW!" Colossus exclaimed as three missiles came at once at him. Kitty made him intangible, hugging the Russian from behind.

"Zhanks, little one. Zhat was a close call."

"No prob, big guy. That's what I'm like here for." She answered, once again phasing through a missile.

"_Damn, don't these things have even one weak place?" _Rogue used Jean's powers to throw randomly things at the sentinels. It didn't seem to have much effect until Rogue hit the back side of one of the sentinel's neck. He wasn't destroyed but sparks came out of him.

"_GOTCHA!" _Rogue finally thought of a plan. "Gambit, throw your cards!"

"What for? They don't do anything good." Remy was really frustrated by now.

"Just do it. NOW!" She ordered dodging another laser beam.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Gambit threw three charged cards at her sentinel. Rogue used Jean's powers to change the course of the cards and directed them to the point where the sparks came out.

They hit their target. A huge explosion took place and the sentinel finally fell to the ground.

One down, three to go.

"Nice going, Cherie!" Gambit said appreciative.

"Mind to give me a hand?" Colossus pressed his hands against the sentinel's and tried to push him back. But the ground under his feet gave in, sending him backwards.

Rogue used Storm's lightning to hit him in the neck, sending yet another one to hell (well, if there is a hell for robots…).

In the meantime, Gambit took care of the last sentinel.

He used his bo staff to high jump on his opponent's shoulder and placed two cards to the respective weak point. With a backflip Gambit jumped off just before the cards exploded and the sentinel fell with a last "Surrender, mutants!" to the ground. Gambit landed nonchalant, a huge grin on his face.

Happy about their victory, the four X-Men came together and congratulated Rogue for her discovery. They were shocked about the sentinel's strength but also really relieved that they could still beat them. They were glad that no one of them was hurt and took in their surroundings. The first floor was pretty damaged. Pieces of stone and glass lay everywhere and the mall's green plastic decoration was nearly destroyed as well as the escalator and most shop windows. The once impressive fountain in the center of the mall, was by now not more than a clump of stone that splashed water everywhere.

Suddenly pieces of stone and other things flew in their direction, followed by angry voices.

"You filthy muties! Why can't you all drop dead!"

"That's all your fault! Look at the mall! Everything is destroyed."

"The robot things only wanted YOU! Why have WE to suffer!"

The humans who hided from the sentinels in the shops before, gathered around the four, accusing and throwing things in their direction.

Rogue protected them with Jean's powers, building a shield of psychic energy. Kitty and her were used to situations like this and stayed calm. The professor always told them that the situation would get even worse if the mutants answered back. The humans were just waiting for an opportunity to accuse them of a crime.

However, Gambit didn't know that by now.

"You monsters look what you have done!" a bald man said, throwing a beverage can.

Gambit stepped out of Rogue's shield and caught the can.

His red orbs glowed dangerously, as did the can in his hand.

"What did you call us, _homme_?"

The man stepped back in view of the dangerous mutant in front of him.

Remy was furious. He hated humans like this. In his childhood, he was often called "le Diable Blanc". Because of his eyes, he had to endure pointless discrimination for his entire life and wasn't going to take it anymore. Especially not from people he just tried to protect.

"Oh no! He is a mutant? I thought that were just contact lenses!" A familiar cranky voice said, making the four X-Men wince in unison. How stupid could one person be?

Gambit centered his attention once again at the swearing crowd in front of him and reached with the hand that hold the can into the air, preparing to throw. "Don't mess with the mutants!"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, Remy." Rogue spoke with an extremely calm and soft voice, making Remy almost forget all of his rage at once.

"Rogue, they insult us… they…." He started, staring into her sad eyes.

"Yeah but…. that isn't the way of the X-Men."

Remy discharged the can at once, letting it drop to the ground.

"Let's go home." Rogue said as she guided him to the exit, her hand still on his shoulder.

Kitty and Piotr followed, not less depressed than their friends.

They left the damaged building under the abuses of the people they swore to protect and thought about the long way they still had to go…. the long way to acceptance.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok, hoped you liked it.

The next chapter is called "It's magic!" and will take some time... I have a lot of schoolwork to do ;;

I really want to thank you for the reviews. They make me really happy and you should see the huge grin on my face when I read them XD

Bye bye

Noir


	5. It's magic!

And another one! -grin-

I don't think you can guess why I named this chapter like this :-P . Well, you will find out. Happy reading! XD

**Disclamer:** sigh Yadda, yadda, yadda,... nothing is mine, nothing at all... well, nothing in this part anyway. Later maybe...

**Chapter 5: It's magic!**

Sabertooth laughed at the human's stupidity. The "Friends of Humanity" wanted to get rid of all the mutants in the world without even knowing who their leader really was. But the giant cat knew it. One of the many benefits his new "job" brought with was that he got all the information the wanted. He didn't know why his new boss knew so much about their enemies, but that wasn't important to him. As long as Sabertooth got his money and his revenge he didn't ask questions. And "Avenir" was one hell of a mysterious organisation. Its members their primarily mutants who hated humans and wanted to have the world for themselves. The probably biggest difference to the Acolytes was that only a few people knew who the head of "Avenir" was. They had a hierarchy and only the most trustful members could talk to the leader. Sabertooth clearly wasn't in such a position. He was just one of the many henchmen who did the dirty work.

At the moment, he sat on a table with hundreds of files lying on. Every file showed one of their enemies and all possible information: age, birthday, height, powers, weaknesses and so on. There were politicians, news reporters, scientists and all sorts of other people who could be an obstacle to their plan. On top of the pile laid the most important targets: the X-Men and a file of the man who leads the FoH: Graydon Creed, Sabertooth's son.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Three weeks have gone by since the incident at the mall. Professor Xavier was shocked as Rogue told him what happened. He didn't think that the FoH would make their first move that fast.

Hank and Forge scanned the destroyed sentinels with the help of SHIELD. They discovered that the sentinels had a special metal alloy that was nearly as hard as Adamantium and had absolutely no spaces in it. Kitty's powers normally allowed her to move between the spaces of the things or persons she wants to phase through. Because of that it was impossible for her to phase through the sentinel and the attacks hadn't much effect. Forge discovered that the sentinels really had only one weakness: a small gap in the back of their necks that served as a power supply.

There wasn't a new attack until now but the X-Men were on the alert. The training sessions were intensified and a new program was used in the Danger Room that involved the new sentinels. The students were parted into groups of five. Professor Xavier thought that Rogue, Kitty, Remy and Piotr made a great team so he put them together with Kurt.

The fuzzy man was glad to be in a team with his sister and the _Kätzchen_ but not that he had to be together with the "Cajun Casanova" and the "walking knight's armour". But he was also annoyed by the fact that the four seemed to keep secrets from him.

Kitty and Piotr often stand whispering in a dark corner. When Kurt drew closer they stopped talking at once and acted really funny. One time for example, Kurt went to them when they were whispering behind their hands and asked what they were talking about.

Both of them laughed uneasily and Piotr said, "Nozhing! Nozhing at all, my little blue friend. Isn't it a beautiful day today? HAHAHA!"

Riiiiiiight, nothing was going on. Nothing the Kurt-man couldn't find out….

But these two weren't the only ones you acted strange. Normally you saw Remy and Rogue bickering and flirting (in Remy's case) all the time but when they thought no one was looking, they suddenly stuck their heads together and whispered just like Kitty and Piotr.

At first Kurt thought it had something to do with their fight against the sentinels but after three weeks he didn't thought that they were still talking about it and especially not like that.

He tried several times to teleport to the ceiling over their heads when one of the pairs was talking but failed either because of the "BAMF!" sound or the smell of Brimstone.

Apart from the secrets and the additional Danger Room sessions was everything like it was before. Bobby and Jubilee, the self-proclaimed pair of mischief, tried everything to make the life in the mansion, like they said, "more interesting". Their last prank was when they poured a liquid in Tabitha's shampoo that made her hair a bright green. Naturally, you don't want to be on Boom Boom's bad side but the pair of mischief ignored that fact and was chased around the mansion with several explosions behind them. The repairs were not yet completed.

While the other students went to school, Remy and Piotr helped Logan and the other instructors in the mansion. They knew a lot about mechanics and were mostly occupied with the task to fix things.

But the two also helped the older X-Men to train the younger students. That wasn't an easy thing to do because they weren't exactly easy to handle. Jamie multiplied by every little impact, Bobby ignored orders and did a few dangerous stunts instead that frequently ended in freezing his team members, Tabitha's answer to everything was to randomly throw her explosive balls and Amara often lost control of her powers and burnt everything around her.

So imagine the sight at the end of a Danger Room session like this: a room full of Jamies who were first frozen and then fried just like the rest of the students, with nearly destroyed clothes and hair that was slightly burned standing in a big puddle of melted ice.

Yeah, they still had a lot of work to do…

Meanwhile High school didn't change at all. Ok, there were a few shouts like "Thanks for destroying the mall, you mutie freaks!" and so on but apart from that….. it was the same hell on earth. The Xavier mutants stuck together, ignored the insults and tried not to breath too loud to avoid detention.

It wasn't easy to do so though. A lot of human students tried everything to get a negative reaction out of the Bayville mutants. They called them monsters, shoved them, bumped into them on purpose and after school they even tried to hit them and began a fight.

To avoid trouble they always stayed together and no one went anywhere alone. Most of them were glad that they could help each other that way, but Tabitha wasn't one of them. She loved her freedom and hated it that she wasn't even able to go alone to the bathroom. Because of that she often tried to find excuses to leave the group and searched for a quiet place where she could listen to her music.

Rogue wasn't happy about the missing privacy either. She liked it quiet, but it wasn't quiet at all when Kurt and Bobby competed for the reputation to be the goofiest guy.

The until now most annoying situation was when Kurt climbed on a table, made the Kurt dance and sang out loud "Dance like a monkey". Well, that wouldn't have been too bad…. if Bobby didn't follow him and did the same.

So much for the High school students.

Scott and Jean had meanwhile started university. Jean studied medical sciences while Scott preferred social sciences. They went to a small university, near Bayville, that was one of the few that didn't make a difference between humans and mutants. The others mostly justified their selection of students with the excuse that they were afraid of their psychic powers. They thought that the professors would never know if the answer to a question came from a student or directly out of their heads.

The Grayham University was a lot more accepting. It even offered some classes especially for telepaths. The Professor who taught these lessons was Emma Frost, a telepath who could turn her whole body into solid diamond. Jean loved these classes because they helped the telepaths to exploit their potentials. Even Professor Xavier gave a lecture sometimes and helped Jean with her studies at home. So as you can see everything was perfect for Miss Perfect. And Mr Perfect?

Well, he was content with his studies and even found some friends. Scott was really happy to be in the same university as Jean because they could spend so much time together. The only thing he didn't like was that Miss Frost seemed to spend as much time with her than him. He didn't know why but he didn't like Miss Frost one bit. There was something strange about her. When she looked at you it seemed like she knew everything about you. Well, could be due to the fact that she is a telepath and can read your thoughts…. But that is only a guess.

Jean assured him that Emma Frost would never use her powers without asking and even seemed to be offended by the thought her new professor could do something like that, but Scott didn't change his mind.

He began to pout every time Jean mentioned her and the red haired girl thought it was just a form of jealously and put it aside.

Well, that's what the X-Men's life is about at the moment. Days full of craziness, love, fighting and surprises will follow…. and one of these days begins now!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It started like nearly every day: alarm clock crash, bathroom race and chaos breakfast. But it shouldn't be like every other day at all. The younger students were going on a culture excursion with Storm for the weekend so everyone was very excited. The "new" mutants because they could finally spend some time outside the mansion and the older ones because Logan and Professor X were going to a congress with Beast so they were all alone in the mansion.

For Kitty it was the perfect opportunity to start her absolutely-great-so-going-to-like-work- matchmaking-plan part II.

Colossus and she tried for weeks to find a suitable solution for Rogue and Remy's biggest problem: their lack in conversation.

Kitty suggested that they could lock them up in the Danger Room but Piotr thought they would have to pick Remy's remains up from the floor later on. Because of that they had to find another way to get the two to spend some time together and they certainly wouldn't do it out of free will.

Since a week or so the relationship between Rogue and Remy seemed to get worse. They fought over every little thing and Remy even started to call Rogue names that were a lot less friendly than "Cherie" and "chère".

The only thing strange was that they actually seemed to **spend **time with each other. True, they soon started to argue but before that they talked over something and even began to whisper sometimes. Kitty really wanted to know what it was about but for the time being she was just glad that there was still hope for the couple.

But back to the plan: The matchmaking couple was certain that they had to find a way to force Remy and Rogue to get along with each other over a longer period of time. Some time alone in the mansion would certainly do the trick but they also needed to make sure that they really stayed together. So, what could they do?

"Hey, folks! Could I try my new conjuring trick on you? Storm said I couldn't take it with me."

Kitty grinned. Jamie just held the solution to all of their problems in his hands.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue and Remy argued. **Again**!

They just couldn't agree on the way how they could find Kitty and Piotr's secret out.

Rogue stubbornly clung to her idea. She wanted that they let Kurt into their plan because he already tried to eavesdrop on their conversations but Remy disagreed. He knew that Kurt didn't like him and a partnership like that would only lead to more trouble. But Rogue was so unbelievable stubborn that he already lose his temper a few times. That wasn't too bad, though. She seemed to be pissed even more when he really fought with her than when he tried to annoy her through his flirting.

And that was his goal after all. He thought Rogue was unbelievable beautiful when she was mad and he wouldn't miss that sight for anything in the world.

They just 'talked' about this problem again when Jamie came into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you have some time?" He shot them a questioning look.

"That depends on what you want, squib." Rogue raised an eyebrow when she saw that he hide something behind his back.

"Well, you see… there is this girl I like at school… and she is really into magic and stuff. Could you help me to try a conjuring trick?" He asked, making his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ah'm not suhre… what trick?" Rogue was really suspicious of this. Jamie spent lately a lot of time with Bobby and Jubilee.

"It won't work if I tell you! Prwetty pwease?" Oh no, his puppy dog eyes **and** baby talk: the deadly combination!

"Come on, chère! I- I can't stand this anymore! It's for a belle fille, non?" Remy said, covering his eyes to escape Jamie's stare.

"Alrhight, on ya'll responsibility Swamp Rat!" Rogue sighed. "What shall we do?"

Jamie beamed. "Ok, Remy put your right hand forth and Rogue, you have to do the same with your left hand." They did as they their told.

"Ok, that's great. And now-" Suddenly he made a swift move with his hand and around their hands were…

"HANDCUFFS? JAMIE YA LITTLE-"

"Rogue! Don't worry! I'm going to do the trick now." Jamie was visible terrified by Rogue's glare.

"Be patient, Roguey. What's so bad to be tied on a sexy Cajun, _hein_?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be bad…" Remy grinned. "If Ah were actually tied to one."

"Ow! You wound Remy, Cherie!"

"Good, ya-!"

"Um, excuse me?" Jamie waved his hands, trying to get their attention.

"Alrhight, do ya'll stupid trick so Ah can be freed of this idiot."

Jamie nodded and pulled a red rag out of his pocket. He laid it on their handcuffed hands and did a few moves with his hands on the rag.

" Ne forstolen ne forholen nanuht, þæs ðe ic age, þe ma ðe mihte Herod urne drihten (1)." Jamie waved his hands in wide circles whilst saying this spell. Then he suddenly stopped, pulled the rag away and…… his 'victims' were still tied up.

"Jamie…." Rogue spoke with a dangerously calm voice.

"Um, do-don't worry! I-I will try it again." Jamie repeated the whole procedure and…. failed.

"Mon ami, Remy doesn't think dat the spell is right. I mean… isn't that a charm against theft of cattle?" The Cajun remembered that his father told him about it.

"But the shop man said-"

"Neither the spell nor the dumb shop man are important! Just get these damn things off!" Rogue looked like she was going to kill someone… what she probably was.

"O-Ok, Ihavethekeyinmyroom. Waitamoment!" He ran like his life was at stake…. what it **certainly** was.

"Aw, chère! You shouldn't be so hard on the poor boy."

"Poor boy! He tied me on the most irritating person in the whole wide world!" Rogue screamed, throwing her hands into the air which caused Remy to let a muffled -"OW! That hurts, Cherie."- out.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Meanwhile Kitty and Piotr stood right beside the kitchen door that leads to the garden and eavesdropped on their friends. They couldn't believe how good Kitty's plan worked. A few moments before, she exchanged Jamie's handcuffs with Tabitha's (why ever she had them…) while Piotr distracted him and said, he should ask Rogue and Remy for help.

Now they were listening to their friends' bickering and tried to decide their next move. The "new" mutants were leaving every minute now and Jamie had the right keys but to the wrong handcuffs so Remy and Rogue would definitely stay handcuffed. The only problem was that Kurt was also staying home so they had to find a way to keep him out of the mansion. Jean and Scott lived in dormitories near Grayham so they weren't an obstacle to their plan.

Suddenly they heard Jamie returning to the kitchen. Kitty and Piotr looked around the corner and saw how Jamie desperately tried to open the handcuffs.

"Jamie… that is **not **the right key!" Rogue looked like she would strangle the young mutant every minute now.

"Rogue, I-I don't know why it isn't working. The key **has **to be right!"

"Yeah, but it isn't! Or do you see me jig around!" The Goth said, raising an eyebrow.

"Chere, I don't think you would do dat anyway…"

"Swamp Rat, ya don't know how much Ah would do to be freed of ya!"

"Non, Remy don't. Want to enlighten 'im?" Remy smirked and eyed "his chere" from head to toe.

"CAJUN YA…" She said a few not really friendly words after that (and believe me, it's better not to poison your ears with them…;) ).

While Rogue and Remy continued their "conversation" Jamie used the time to escape. He ran to one of the X-vans that stood in front of the house and the two arguing friends didn't realize his disappearance until they heard the roar of a motor.

"JAMIE!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok, the end for now. Hope you liked it.

(1) I found the "spell" in the internet and thought it would be funny to use it :-P. If you want to have the whole spell, copy the sentence in a search engine or ask me and I will send you the link. I don't know if I'm allowed to post links in here so it's better that way.

And there is also going to be a little Jott when the phoenix part starts, but only a little (they aren't exactly my favorite characters XD)

Please tell me if you want to have another pairing like Jonda for example.

Bye

Noir

P.S.: Pwease rewiew! -makes puppy dog eyes and uses baby talk- XD


	6. Handcuffed weekend! Stage I, cleared!

Hey, folks!

I decided to hurry up because of the nice review so here is the next chapter.

I had really fun writing this so I naturally hope that you have fun reading (Man, I'm talking nonsense already XD).

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I **still **don't own the Marvel characters (or anything else I use of it) and **still **hope that I won't get sued...

**Chapter 6: Handcuffed weekend! Stage I, cleared! (Day one, Part I)**

A ‚happy' family of three people laid relaxed on the beach and enjoyed their well earned vacation. It would certainly be a strange sight for those who knew who they really were: a mutant terrorist who despised the human race, the fastest (and probably most annoying) silver haired boy on earth and a former lunatic girl who once tried to kill her terrorist father.

But in Florida no one knew them so they had for once time to relax. Magneto came up with the idea because he knew they needed a little time off from this X-Men-vs-mutants-vs-humans thing. Of course, Charles warned him against the FoH and their new sentinels but he could care less about that. He just wanted to spend some time with his reunited family and enjoyed the moments Wanda didn't want to kill him. You can never know if she will regain her memories, right?

Well, if Magneto could have seen the three objects that flew in his direction, he would certainly care more about the FoH and their sentinels...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ok, Rogue…. Calm down…. This can't be real. It is only a dream. Ah just **can't** be tied up on the Swamp Rat and no one is HERE!" The last word Rogue screamed out into the large entrance hall. Her echo came back and strengthened her fear: they were absolutely alone in the mansion and no one could free her from the Cajun.

"Remy don't know why you are dat dense (that tense), Cherie. Piotr, Kitty and Kurt are all staying in the mansion so-"

"Yeah, but not one of them is anywhere! Or do ya see a soul? Ah don't know about ya but Ah certainly don't want to spend the day with an idiot!" Rogue said, pointing her finger at Remy.

"Well, Remy too 'as better things to do. In fact 'e 'as a really 'ot date with a belle femme tonight who doesn't want to kill him for every word. She rather wants to kiss 'im for it if 'e dare say so." Gambit now had a dreamy look on his face that made Rogue groan.

"So, another dumb blonde is caught into ya'll web, Cajun?"

"Non, chere. It's a very charming brunette. But dere is really no need for jealousy, River Rat. It's just physical." He winked and gave her an irresistible smile.

"Gawd, ya are making meh sick." Rogue growled. "_This is going to be a really long day…"_

"Are you sure dat you mean just sick and not lov-"

"**Don't** even try to continue that sentence, Gambit!" Rogue hissed and began to walk towards the front door, pulling Remy with her.

"Where are we going, chere?"

"To the garage. Ya will break the lock."

"NON! Non, non, non, non, non. Remy can't do dat." He shook his head and looked at Rogue with wide eyes.

"Why not? Ya are a thief, Swamp Rat. It's ya'll damn job!"

"Was a thief. Remy is one of the good guys now, remember? And 'e couldn't do it even if 'e wanted to." The Cajun chewed on his lower lip and made a really cute pouting face.

"And why is that, ya little good for nothing ex-thief?" Rogue sighed. How could she survive this without killing herself or the annoying Cajun?

"Well, Mr Wolverine trusts Remy as much as Magneto on a junkyard. So 'e thought Remy would do something nasty if 'e left all of 'is nice tools 'ome and took them with 'im."

"What? Ya can't be serious…. Logan took everything? He has dozens of tools!"

"Oui, isn't it unbelievable 'ow little 'e trusts Remy?"

"Yeah… unbelievable." Rogue said dryly and rolled her eyes.

"Cherie, why don't you use Kitty's powers to phase through the handcuffs?"

"Because Ah can't, Swamp Rat. Ah have never absorbed them, only her dancing skills."

"Dancing skills?" Remy raised his eyebrows. Rogue and dancing? That had to be interesting.

"Ya don't want to know."

"Believe me, Remy do-" Gambit stopped when he saw the look on Rogue's face and sighed. "Ok, Remy don't want to know…. Well, what's with de elf's powers? Won't dey do any good?"

"Nah, Ah can use them but that won't help us. Ah haven't mastered them yet so Ah teleport everything with meh that touches meh. That would include the handcuffs **and **ya." Rogue dropped onto the floor and let a frustrated groan out.

"Where the hell is Kit!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

What Rogue didn't know was that the named person was just next door. She spied with her accomplice on the two and used her powers to ensure that they didn't find out that they were in the mansion.

"Keety, did you really zhought about all zhat? The tools Logan took with him and zhat Rogue can't use her powers to free zhem?" Piotr asked and shot her a questioning look.

"Oh, well… yeah, of course I did." Kitty laughed uneasily.

"…"

"You had no clue, right?"

"Absolutely no idea." They looked at each other and suddenly roared with laughter. It only took them a few seconds to realize they were still on the hide-out. They stopped at once and simultaneously pressed their hands on their mouths.

"…"

"Did ya hear that, Swamp Rat?" That was Rogue's muffled voice behind the door.

"Oui, Remy thinks it came from the living room."

Kitty cursed under her breath. Did they have to have so good ears?

Piotr and she heard steps coming towards the door and Kitty quickly phased them into the med lab that was just under the living room.

"That was close. We have to be like more careful." She said relieved and sat down on one of the beds.

"Yes, you are right, little one. How much time do we have until the blue elf comes home?"

"Well, he is like out with Amanda so I guess he won't be home until like evening."

"Zo, we have about six hours to find out what to do with him. Are you sure we can't just let him in?" Piotr asked and sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Yeah, Kurt is like really overprotective when it comes to Rogue and he like doesn't like Remy so that's a no go."

"Maybe we could try to convince him to stay out of the mansion for the weekend…"

"Yeah, but like how? And where would he go? I mean the only ones we know, who live outside the mansion, are like Jean, Scott and the Brotherhood. I don't think Kurt would like to spend time with any of them." Kitty pointed out and played with her hair.

"Zhat's right, but are you sure zhat zhere isn't another one who could help us out?"

She thought about that for a moment. The only person she could come up with was Warren and he would certainly be too busy to 'babysit' Kurt for them.

Kitty shook her head. "Sorry, but we will have to find another way to like keep him from this two. Maybe Amanda could give us a hand…"

"Do you really zhink his girlfriend would help us to set his sister up with someone he doesn't like?" Colossus shot her a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, she would like love to! Amanda doesn't look like it but she is even more into matchmaking than I am."

"Now zhat is hard to believe!" He laughed and Kitty punched him playfully on his shoulder for the remark.

She couldn't believe how much Piotr opened up to her in the past few weeks. At the beginning he barely talked and wanted to stay out of everyone's business. Now he made suggestion for their plan, joked with her and was more talkative in general. Well, maybe Kitty had a good influence on the big guy…

"Why don't we lie and say to Kurt he has won a weekend in Las Vegas for two?"

"Now, that is like a good idea!"

… and maybe not.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

While Kitty and Piotr planned how to keep the fuzzy man out of the mansion, Rogue and Remy sat on a couch in the living room and tried to decide how to spend the time without killing each other.

"We could watch a movie, Cherie." Remy suggested and looked at the green eyed Goth.

"Nah, Ah've seen all of them a dozen of times."

"Well, we could always play some-"

"If ya plan to say something smutty, Ah will take the remote control and stuff it into ya'll-"

"Non, non, Cherie. Remy just wanted to say we could play a game like cards for example. But you sure 'ave a dirty mind, River Rat." Remy shot her a winning glance while Rogue snorted.

"Keep on dreaming, Swamp Rat. And Ah'm not that dumb to play cards with you. Name a game where Ah actually have a chance."

"Ok, do you have Twister?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "We have, but Ah won't play that with ya."

"Why not?"

"Because a game like that would give ya the perfect opportunity to make stupid remarks about my ass."

"But Remy played it with the Acolytes all the time and he never said anything about someone's ass." Gambit mumbled sulking.

"Ya did what!" Rogue had to restrain a laugh when she thought about their former archenemies stretching and bending over the Twister field.

"Oui, sometimes we 'ad a lot of free time because Buckethead couldn't come up with a new method to annoy you and the humans. So one day John came 'ome with a Twister game and we started to play." Gambit explained and added thoughtfully, "Sabertooth always lost though… The cat isn't really athletic when you know what I mean."

That was enough for Rogue. She burst out laughing and slipped onto the ground.

Remy grinned. So his Cherie can laugh after all… and at one of his jokes none the less.

He looked at her face. It seemed to brighten up with every laugh and giggle that came out of her mouth. Every second she looked more beautiful and it had an enticing effect on him. Remy couldn't help it and stared at her. Her green eyes that sparkled with amusement, her white strands that fell with every movement into her face, her lips that trembled lightly because she still tried to restrain her laughter… Oh, those lips…

Remy bit on his lower lip. He was Remy LeBeau. A man who was known as the King of Hearts. A man who could get any woman he wanted. He was supposed to seduce **her **and not the other way around. But… wait a moment! He wanted to seduce her? Where did that thought come from?

"_Remy, Pete was right… You really **are **hopeless. You want her friendship and no more." _He thought trying to convince himself.

"Hey, Swamp Rat! Ya still in there?" A voice said dangerously near to him.

Rogue's head was only a few inches in front of his face.

Remy stared into her eyes just before his gaze wandered to her lips.

He gulped. "Oui, Cherie. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, ya stared for… Wait a sec… Did ya just spoke in first person?"

Remy cursed her beautiful face. He didn't intent to drop his act.

"_Bien__sûr_(of course)_, chère. _You didn't think dat I would do dat de whole time, non? It's just a bien way to impress de femmes." He explained and begged that she would buy that. The truth was that he always changed to first person when he was either nervous or excited.

"Right, Ah should've seen that one coming… Ok, what do we do now? Still on for Twister?"

"I think I changed my mind about dat one."

"And why is that, Swamp Rat?" Rogue wanted to know and looked really annoyed in his direction.

"Well, Remy don't think 'e can keep 'is 'ands on the marks when 'e plays with such a _belle fille_." He smirked and winked at Rogue.

"Ah knew it." She sighed and sat back onto the couch.

How could she survive two whole days like that!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Meanwhile Kitty and Piotr had other problems. They were outside of the café Kurt and Amanda sat in and tried to get Amanda's attention without Kurt noticing. Until now they failed miserably because those two seemed to do nothing else than staring into each other's eyes.

After ten minutes they finally had a chance to talk to her. Kurt left to the bathroom and Kitty went to Amanda while Piotr kept watch.

"Hello, Amanda."

"Kitty! Why are you-"

"Sorry, but we like don't have time. The situation is like this: Piotr and I think that Rogue and Remy are like perfect for each other so we try to get them together. We arranged that they like have to spend the weekend together but Kurt could ruin like everything if he stays in the mansion. So we like need your help to keep him away." Kitty spurted out.

"He-Hey, wait a moment. I would like to help you but how?"

"Well, we thought you could like spend the weekend in Las Vegas with him. We are like paying for the hotel so you could say you have like won it or something."

"That sounds good but what about my parents? I can't possible tell them about that."

"Don't worry, we have already thought about that. I will like give you my cell phone number and you can tell your parents that you spend the night at your friend's house. If something happens they can like call your 'friend'." Kitty told her, "So what do you like say?"

"How could I say no to that?" Amanda exclaimed happily. A paid weekend in Las Vegas with the boy she loved? YAY!

"Wow, that's like perfect! Thank you. Here is everything you need." She gave her an envelope with the plain tickets, hotel information and 300 $ pocket money.

"Thanks." Amanda said and took it. "You knew I would say yes, right?"

"Let's just say that I like know you aren't stupid." Kitty winked at her and called Piotr.

"Zo, did she say yes?" The Russian asked when they left the café.

"Of course she did!"

Piotr smiled. The petit girl seemed to be really happy.

They walked to the park which was just in front of the café and waited to see Kurt's reaction through the window.

After Amanda seemingly told him about her 'prize', the elf in disguise jumped up and hugged his girlfriend.

"Stage one, cleared!" Kitty shouted and beamed with joy.

"What stage?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Monopoly?"

"No, the field is too large. That would be too tiring in our state. Chess?"

"Non, that isn't exactly Remy's favorite kind of game. Taboo?"

"Nah, that's boring with only two players. Charade?"

Well, I think you can already guess what the situation is like: Rogue and Remy are still sitting in the living room and try to decide what they could play… and that they did for 15 minutes now.

"Remy isn't really in the mood for dat. Maybe later. Twenty questions?"

"That sounds not really exciting but is better than nothing Ah guess. How shall we play it?"

"Well, Remy thinks about just anything and you, Roguey, ask me a question about it dat Remy can answer with yes or no. So any question about dat?"

"Yeah, why are ya talking in third person again?"

"Like Remy said, to impress a belle femme." Rogue growled at that. "Roguey, you are spending way too much time with Mr Wolverine. So, anything else?"

"Yeah, don't ever call meh 'Roguey' again, Swamp Rat. Did ya thought of something?" Remy nodded. "Ok, Ah will start then. Is it a person?"

"Oui, Cherie. And what a person!" He grinned like a six year old who just got a bag full of candy.

Rogue growled again. "It's meh, right?" Now he looked like a deer caught in the spot light of a mercedes.

"'ow can you know dat already? You used Jean's telepathy, didn't you?" Remy said shocked while Rogue laughed at his expression.

"Nah, Ah can't use it. Only the telekinesis. But Ah really didn't have to, it's written all over ya'll face." The Cajun began to pout again and the Goth sighed. "Ah guess it's mah turn now."

Remy regained his happy attitude and leaned forward, full of expectation. He gazed into Rogue's eyes and a big grin made its way on his face.

"Remy think 'e kno-"

"No, it's not ya Ah'm thinking about, Cajun." Rogue interrupted him, now smirking herself.

"_Merde! _Cherie is always thinking about Remy… why not now?" He said with a charming smile.

"Yeah, Ah'm always thinking about ya…" His grin widened. "How to remove ya'll annoying grins… what Ah could do to finally shut ya up… how to kill ya without anyone knowing and then how Ah could get rid of your bloody dead bod-"

"Chere, Remy got de picture, ok?" Remy said and grimaced at her harsh words.

"Ok, then ask ya'll questions."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok, this time it has a little more romance in it and the next chapter will have more Kiotr, I promise!

And it seems like I will do Jonda and Boblee but you can still say something about that. It will take one or two chapters anyway to get to that.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it :-)

Until the next chapter,

Noir

PS: Please, don't forget to review. I'm already addicted to them (and I hate to beg like this XD).


	7. Confessions, Pizza, Winnie the Pooh?

So, the next one is out. Hope you will enjoy it :-)

I also forgot to say some things in the last chapter(s). First, I have absolutely nothing against blondes (in fact I'm blonde myself so it would be really stupid :-P). Well, it's still a nice cliché to use... especially when Rogue is jealously XD.

And the other thing is the name of the mutant group 'Avenir'. Avenir is french and means 'Future' so I think it is a very fitting name for them (I'm actually really proud of it :-P).

Well, I think that was all for now. Please give me your opinion later on.

**Disclaimer: **Somehow I'm getting used to this :-P. Well, I don't own any Marvel characters or ideas and especially not Winnie the Pooh.

**Chapter 7: Handcuffed weekend! Confessions, Pizza, Winnie the Pooh? (Day one, part II)**

Carol Danvers looked down at the newly captured criminals. She was a mutant who had super strength and the ability to fly. The young woman was known under the code name Ms. Marvel and used her powers to fight crime.

But now her life was a lot more difficult than it used to be. The humans didn't see her as a super heroin anymore. They thought she was a monster and were scared of her, just like of the other mutant population. That hurt Carol a great deal but she still didn't stop her 'work'.

Ms. Marvel just heard of a new mutant terrorist group with the name of 'Avenir'. This organisation tried to get mutants to rebel against humans and she feared that they already planned dreadful crimes against human kind.

Carol knew too well what could happen if mutants were officially attacking humans. A war between the two groups could evolve and that would make it nearly impossible for them to live in peace.

She couldn't let something like that happen and therefore she made her first move against 'Avenir' tonight. She captured two rather weak mutants who tried to plant a bomb into a hospital that only accepted humans.

"Hey, traitor! Why are y' doing 'is? Y' a human lovah, o' what!" The right one, a half leopard, said and tried to get his hands free (she tied them both up with a street lamp).

"He's right, you freak! We are the future. We are EVOLUTION! They are nothing but apes that learned to walk!" The other one announced moving his reptile eyes rapidly from side to side.

"So that's what 'Avenir' tells you, huh? That humans have no right to live?" The captured mutants looked shocked in her direction. How could she know something like that? Everything was top secret. They even needed months to gain enough trust to find out about the name. So how could she know?

Carol grinned. "You seemed to be surprised, huh? Well, I will tell you something: there are quite a few mutants who don't like what you are doing. And they have very appropriate ways to get information."

She simply ignored every other 'smart' remark of the two and waited for the police.

In the dark shadows of an alley stood a figure that had its yellow glowing eyes directed at the scene before it. The figure spoke into a little headset that was attached on her ear.

What it said were words which would change the life of many people. Words which could even destroy two women's lives completely:

"It was like you said. We have to initiate Plan B: 'Elimination'."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Swamp Rat, Ah know that you love the game but don't ya think it's a little bit pointless to play 'Hide-and-Seek' at the moment?" He can't possible be that stupid now, can he?

Rogue groaned as she looked at his pouting face. Maybe he can…

"Aw chere, you are no fun. We 'ave played every other game we know and it 'as only been three hours. What shall we do de rest of de time?"

"Well, Ah don't know about ya but Ah'm getting a little bit hungry." Her statement was underlined by a loud growl of her stomach. "Ya see?"

Remy laughed. "Allright, Cherie. Shall we order a pizza? Remy would cook but 'e can't do it well with only 'is left 'and."

"We can't order a pizza. Do ya really think someone would get near the institute to deliver one?" Rogue said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right. Remy forgot that everyone 'ate us." He sighed and looked at Rogue with a serious expression on his face. "By the way… Remy 'asn't thanked ya for the things ya did at the mall. 'e could 'ave seriously injured those people if you 'adn't stopped 'im. Thank you, Rogue."

"Wow, the Cajun can actually be serious for a moment and say my real name." She replied in mock surprise.

"Cherie, this Cajun can be everything you want." He winked. "But 'e didn't say your real name."

"What… do ya mean?" Rogue replied slowly with a threatening stare.

"Look, I just don't think you were born by 'Rogue', ok? What's your real name, chere?" He said, using the first person again. Hey, not even Wolverine could withstand a glare like that without even getting nervous, right?

"Do ya really think Ah would tell a Swamp Rat like ya something not even my best friends know about?"

"Oui, Remy thinks dat. Because 'e is the only person 'o (who) truly understands you."

Silence.

Rogue was stunned to say the least. Remy just said the one thing that confused her for weeks. Why did she feel this way? Why had he secretly gained her trust so easily although others needed months for that? How could he know all that?

Remy was also surprised. Not because of his words but due to the fact that Rogue didn't say anything. Normally, her reply would be a snappy remark that would make them change their topic but this time she just sat there and looked at the ground. It was strange but also very encouraging for the Cajun.

"So, Cherie… What's your name?" It only needed seconds for Remy to realise that he just made a big mistake. Rogue's head shot up. She stared at him and suddenly realised her strange behaviour. Her stare turned to a hard glare.

"Ya know what, Cajun? Screw ya!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kitty winced. She and Piotr hid in a big cupboard in the living room and heard every word their friends said. The cupboard was big but not big enough for Colossus. Because of his body height and muscles he had to put his arms around Kitty to fit in the cupboard. The perky girl didn't seem to have a problem with that. She was too busy listening to Remy and Rogue's conversation. But Piotr was very conscious about the nearness of Kitty's body. He blushed furiously while Kitty cursed Remy's luck. Did he have to say that?

"That stupid Cajun… he makes like one mistake after anoth-" She whispered but stopped when she looked up at the giant's face. "Are you ok? Your face is like totally red."

"I'm alright, Keety." He mumbled back and tried to look anywhere but into her big blue eyes.

"Are you like sure? You don't seem well, big guy." Her next action made Piotr's situation rather more complicated than it helped. She stood up on tiptoe, neared her head towards him until their faces their only inches apart and laid her hand on his forehead.

That innocent and naïve gesture started quite a few different feelings in the quiet Russian.

Nervousness.

Excitement.

Joy.

Longing.

Fear.

Love?

The last one surprised and, on the same time, shocked him the most. Piotr knew that he was attracted to Kitty. He also knew that he feared what could happen between them. He was afraid of losing their newly gained friendship and because of that he was shocked to feel like this.

He looked into her eyes. Maybe he risked to lose their friendship. Maybe she wouldn't behave normal around him anymore if he told her how he feels. But maybe he would get something he didn't have ever before: true happiness.

Who cares! The last thought was enough for him to make his decision.

"K-Keety, I-"

"Shush! I think they are like talking again." She removed her hand from his head, turned around and pressed her ear on the door.

Colossus sighed. Someone up there seemed to really hate him…

(A/N: No, I just love to make things complicated :-P)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Remy and Rogue sat in silence after her outburst. Rogue stared angrily at him while Remy seemed to be very interested in his surroundings. Five minutes later he finally had enough courage to talk again.

"Cherie?" He asked with an insecure voice and winced when he met her threatening stare.

"What?" She spat out and her glare, as unbelievable as it sounds, became even darker.

"You see… Remy is still hungry and 'e guesses you are too, so… Want to grab something to eat?"

Rogue sighed. "Alright, but keep ya'll big mouth shut, Cajun." She shot him a last crushing glare and dragged him towards the kitchen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Back in the cupboard…

Kitty had her ear still on the door.

"I think they are like gone. Think it's like safe to go out?"

Piotr sighed but nodded and they stepped carefully out of the cupboard. He planned to talk to her about their relationship when she wasn't that occupied with her matchmaking quirk.

They phased through the mansion's thick walls cautious not to be caught until they were in front of the kitchen door.

From inside they heard Remy making suggestions what they could eat. Rogue declined every one of them until he suggested a pizza again but this time a deep-frozen one.

Twenty minutes later they sat on the kitchen table, both of them with a big piece of salami pizza in their free hands. They ate in silence while Kitty and Piotr still stood in front of the kitchen door.

"That sucks! I want to know what they are like dooooing!" Kitty exclaimed and looked at Colossus like a three-year-old who wants to have some candy.

"Well, zhey made a pizza so I guess zhey are eating right now, little one."

"Yeah, I like know but I want to know HOW they are eating. You know like holding hands, never leaving the other's eyes or eating of the same piece of pizza until their lips are meeting…" She sighed and pressed her hands on her chest. "It's like sooo romantic."

Piotr fought the urge to groan. "Little one, I don't want to disappoint you but do you really think zhey would do things like zhat?"

Kitty shrugged. "I guess not, but they are like doing no progress! It's so depressing."

"It has only been four hours since the others are gone. Have a little patience." He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Kitty looked like she thought about that for a moment.

"You know what I just found out, big guy?"

"No, what is it?"

"I have no patience at all. It's time for Kitty-Pryde's-absolutely-great-so-going-to-like-work- matchmaking-plan, part III!"

This time the Russian couldn't restrain his groan.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"How are you going to make up for it?" Remy asked after he finished his last piece of pizza.

"Huh? Fwr whwt?" Rogue replied with her mouth full.

The Cajun grimaced at the sight. "Very charming, Cherie." He sighed deeply. "Remy meant de date 'e is going to miss tonight. It's not easy for a mutant these days to get a normal date with a belle femme, you know?"

"Why should Ah make up for it? It's not mah fault that we are tied together."

"Well, you could at least show some sympathy and 'entertain' Remy a little bit." Remy leant in to Rogue when he said this and stared again into her green eyes.

"Hmm… maybe ya are right, Swamp Rat…. Ah should entertain ya." Rogue leant also in until their faces were so near that their noses nearly touched.

Remy grinned but his expression only lasted a few seconds. "You aren't thinking of the same kind of entertainment as Remy is, right Cherie?"

"Not if ya aren't thinking about a danger room session, sugah."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"You can't be serious. He will kill us for zhat."

Kitty and Piotr were in Logan's room at the moment. Kitty looked through Logan's stock of scotch, beer, vodka and whiskey and packed a few bottles in a huge plastic bag. Colossus stood next to her and was already worried about the consequences of her new plan. Kitty wanted to make both of them drunk so they would 'loosen up' a bit.

"Logan will notice zhat some of the bottles are missing. So not only Remy and Rogue but also our wolf-like instructor will want to kill us."

"Oh, come on. Logan isn't like **that** bad."

"Zhat's easy for you to say, little one. He may have a soft spot for the female students here but not for the male ones… Especially one who is a former enemy." He shuddered by the thought of Logan's sharp claws.

"Yeah, but he like knows that you are on our side now. Besides I wouldn't let him like hurt you." She winked at the big Russian. "A few tears and Logan is like gentle like a little 'kitty'."

They laughed at her words and Kitty continued her search through Logan's stuff.

"_Maybe it isn't such a bad idea… we probably won't even get caught."_ Piotr thought while he watched Kitty doing her 'work'.

If only he would have noticed the small camera hidden in the wall…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Chere, Remy still think dat we should do something else." Remy said when they reached the huge metal doors of the Danger Room.

"Aww, is the big Swamp Rat scared?"

"Of course not, but Remy still think it would be a little difficult with these." He mentioned to their handcuffed hands.

"Nonsense, 'an X-Man must be ready for all kind of situations.'" She recited Cyclops, imitated his stance and moved her hand to her ear like she wanted to tune his glasses.

"Cherie, you aren't really good in imitation." He laid his left hand on his hip and extended his forefinger like he wanted to lecture her. "I still don't approve of your intention." He said with a high-pitched voice.

"Ow, come on 'Jean'! Just once. I promise I'm not going to hurt you, my little Reddy Pooh." She replied pouting and whimpering.

"Don't tell dis Cajun dat 'e really calls 'er dat…."

"Believe me…. he does. Ever since they saw 'Winnie the Pooh', Jean is 'Reddy Pooh' and Scott is 'Tigger Rigger'. But no one knows this of course." She said with a wink.

"So, 'ow do **you** know Cherie?"

"Well, let's just say Ah had the great honor to share the memory." Rogue sighed deeply. "Ah don't know what Ah would do if Ah hadn't gained control…"

"But you did, Chere. By the way, 'ow did you do it?"

"Ah really don't know. Ah woke up and Ah could control them. The Professor meant that it was possible because Ah began to trust mah powers… Maybe because of the whole Apocalypse thing."

A few minutes passed without them saying a word.

"Well, let's do this Danger Room thing of yours, Cherie. Remy wants to know what you 'ave learned since New Orleans."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Ok, that's it for chapter 7.

-sigh- I'm afraid to say this but this will be the last chaper for 2 or 3 weeks. Normally I like to post a chapter every week but I will be in Prague next week and have to write a few tests after that so I won't be able to make it. Well, wish me luck that I will survive the trip... (10 people already volunteered to get me sloshed XD).

Have a nice week ;-)

Noir

P.S.: The next chapter will be really "hot", if you know what I mean XD


	8. Ice cream time!

First I want to say that I'm very sorry that it took so long. Well, at least I'm back home XD. Prague is a very nice city and I really mean that but one week with my crazy classmates isn't easy to survive XD. But anyway, on with the story :)

UPDATE: If you are wondering about the second release of this chapter... well, I have to admit that I made a really really big mistake so I changed the fight a little bit. I'm really sorry about that. Seems like I forgot my head in Prague XD

**Disclaimer: I'm a very poor girl who doesn't own any Marvel characters or anything else that's copyrighted :P**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
**

**Chapter 8: It's ice cream time! (Day One, Part III) **

Pyro sat relaxed on the couch in his new, messed up home. He watched the newest episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" when his nice evening break was interrupted by the loud bang of the door. Wanda rushed in, followed by her silver haired brother. Their clothes were torn up and both had a look on their faces that said: _"Say anything, laugh, sneeze, breath or do anything else and we will make your life a living hell"_. Well, coincidently it was also exactly what they thought.

But Pyro wouldn't be Pyro if he listened to his instincts. He immediately broke out into a wild fit of laughter.

Wanda's eyebrow began to twitch.

"What the hell happened to you? Did buckethead try to make you milk a bull in red cloths? Man, you seriously look like shit!" He managed to get out between his laughter.

(AN: I know that a bull can't be milked. Well, I think you got it XDD)

Big bolts of energy began to form on Scarlet Witch's hands.

"Youbettershutthehellup, firefreak (You better shut the hell up, fire freak!)!" Pietro said between clenched teeth. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was bored so I just wanted to annoy the Sheila with the fiery temper."

That was enough to drive Wanda over the edge. She tried to suppress her anger because she was still tired from the fights earlier but the firebug was just too annoying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She used all the energy she had left to send Pyro through the next wall. Where once hung the "family picture" of the brotherhood (Todd insisted on making one… only God knows why) was now a big hole in the form of John.

"Oh no! Not again! Did you have to do that?" Her brother said furious. A few weeks before, Mystique threw a fit because of the state of her house so they had to renovate it completely.

"Shut up, Speedy! I can do what I want, got it?" To underline her statement she sent her brother by air into the entrance hall.

"Well, there seems someone to be rather agitated." Pyro stepped through the hole back into house but stopped when he saw the signs of lighting in Wanda's hands once again directed to him.

"Woah, stop it Sheila! I'm just a poor Australian who searches for a little love in this big, cruel world!" He sighed dramatically, clenched his hand over his heart and looked at Wanda with teary eyes.

"God, I will let you live when you stop doing this disgusting act!"

"All righty, Scarly. But you don't have to call me God… Pyro or John is good enough, really."

BOOM!

And there goes a freshly renovated house.

Three hours later Fred, Todd and Lance had finally managed to remove the destroyed furniture and doused the fire. The whole Brotherhood sat in the "living room" (now it was more like an empty room with holes and burnt areas) and Pietro asked again why Pyro was there.

John swallowed. Wanda looked like she will have another outburst if he says only one wrong word and it isn't easy to prevent that if he told her what happened.

He began his story. "Well, you see…. I was really bored after the others….."

FLASHBACK

Lance sat on the couch in the living room and looked at a photo clenched in his hands. It was one of Kitty, the only girl he ever truly loved. Avalanche regretted deeply that he broke up with her but couldn't find the courage to try to get her back. He sighed heavily, ready to once again drown into his misery as he heard a knock on the door.

With a 'speed' his grandmother would be proud about he made his way to the door.

When he opened it a grinning Pyro stand in front of him with his flame thrower ready at hand.

Without even batting an eyelid, he closed the door again, ignored the indignant "Hey!" and returned in the same pace back to his spot on the couch.

The smell of burnt wood and a splitting sound announced that Pyro opened the door in his own way.

The fire devil stormed to Lance into the living room and looked at him with a frown on his face.

"You know, it's not really nice to shut the door into the face of an old friend…"

Lance didn't react but looked at Kitty's photo again.

"It's not really nice to ignore him after that either."

He kept staring at the photo without even blinking.

"Woohoo! Is someone home?" Pyro waved his hands in front of Lance's face but still got no reaction. Then his eyes finally followed Avalanche's gaze.

"Oh, that's your little X-Men girlfriend, right? The one who walks through walls. Did you have a fight?"

"Mind your own business! Why are you here anyway? Don't you have to burn down a few houses or something?" Lance turned his head to Pyro's direction and shot him a threatening glare.

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here!" John grinned like a maniac (which he is) as he thought about his original plan.

Lance growled. "I should have known… Don't you have someone else to annoy? My life is awful enough as it is."

"That I can see my friend." Pyro sat down next to him and laid an arm around his shoulder. Lance stiffened.

"Now tell Uncle John what's wrong. Did the mean wall walker do something nasty to you?"

"Stop this shit!" Lance jumped up and looked down at Pyro with a disgusted glare. "Kitty didn't do anything. I'm the jackass, got it?"

"Then why are you so depressed, my son? Go to her, apologise and be lovey dovey again." Pyro got up and performed an apologise-to-Kitty-scene.

"Arg! Do you even realise how crazy you are?" Lance said when Pyro came to the kissing.

To his shock tears began to form in Pyro's eyes. "That is the nicest thing someone ever said to me! Thaaaaank youuuu!"

"I give up." Lance sighed (he did that a lot these days) and dropped back onto the couch. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"Originally I only wanted to have some fiery fun but now I changed my mind." He gave him a smile of pure happiness.

"I know that I will regret the question….but... What are you planning to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, my friend? I'm staying here until I get you back together with the wall walker!"

Lance groaned. "I knew I shouldn't have asked!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." Pyro said content with his explanation.

"So I guess you haven't succeeded or you wouldn't be here anymore…" Wanda said not the least bit happy about the situation.

"No, we have got a few problems that make the whole thing a lot more complicated, Sheila." Pyro replied.

"And that would be?"

"Well, for example she is nearly NEVER alone. There is always at least one of the other X-Men with her and you know, they aren't exactly happy when they see us. Toddy and Blobby volunteered to help us but that didn't make much difference."

Wanda and Pietro shot the others a knowing look. It was obvious that they only wanted to help to get Pyro faster out of the house.

Wanda groaned and dropped onto the armchair. "Where is Mystique? She shouldn't be happy about the fire cracker staying here."

"We haven't seen her for three weeks now. She vanished right after the renovation." Lance answered. "Well, at least one thing to be happy about these days."

"Hey, my arrival is not a happy event?" Pyro asked with teary eyes.

"NO!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue hated it.

She hated the Cajun's good reflexes, his movements, technique and most of all: the cocky grin that was plastered on his face.

They were fighting for one and a half hour now and seemed to be equal in technique and speed. Remy was stronger but Rogue knew how to take advantage of the opponent's strength.

Remy tried to hit her with a side kick but Rogue dodged it and countered with kick beneath Remy's knees. Remy jumped, evaded it and stepped backwards.

He was really surprised by her great movements. Before Rogue could attack again, he tried to hit her with his left. To his irritation she evaded even this attack and Gambit began to feel really nervous. If Rogue wins, she will never shut up.

Without Remy noticing, his emotions began to affect his powers. The handcuffs began to glow.

"Cherie, watch out!" He screamed just before they blow up.

The both of them tried to calm their breath, kept eye contact and took in each other's sight. Their tracksuits were wet with sweat and their cheeks were flushed because of the exhausting fight.

"Well, we should have thought of dat." Remy said, glad about their now free hands.

Naturally, Rogue was happy about the change of events, too. Smiling they continued their fight.

Remy grinned. Rogue was a lot better than he expected. Naturally they had already trained together but only as a team against the other X-Men. Remy thought he had seen her full strength in the training but now it seemed like she hold back against the others.

Rogue thought exactly the same thing. She only suggested the training session to give a good beating to the Cajun, but now it seemed like that won't be that easy as she thought it would be.

Never breaking the eye contact, Remy took a step to the right.

Rogue stepped to the left, her eyes still locked with Remy's.

Like that they moved in a circle. Their movements were really carefully, knowing that one wrong movement, one blink with the eyes could be enough to give the opponent an advantage.

It looked really graceful almost like a dance as they copied each other's movements in perfect unison...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Meanwhile Piotr and Kitty were still working on their plan. They placed a few bottles of alcohol in the fridge and a few other ones in the cupboard where Rogue's favourite coffee flavour was. Kitty knew that Rogue always drank a cup in the evening so she had to notice the bottles.

"Are you sure zhat's a good idea? I know zhat Remy likes to drink sometimes but Rogue…" The Russian said thoughtfully.

"Ah, you wouldn't ask if you had seen her on Christmas last year."

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say we like had a little fun." Kitty replied and continued to put the bottles in the cupboard.

"You won't tell me exactly what happened, will you?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

Kitty remembered that fateful night like it happened yesterday. She, Rogue, Kurt and Tabitha sneaked out of the mansion to celebrate Christmas with the brotherhood. Kitty had the idea because she wanted to spend some time with Lance so she dragged Rogue and Kurt along. As it happened, the brotherhood had a lot of alcohol at home and before Kitty even realised it, she was dancing like Kurt on the table.

The others used this event for months to blackmail her.

But at least she still remembered that Rogue drank quite a lot that night. Her alcohol tolerance seemed to be a lot higher than Kitty's though.

Piotr realised that Kitty won't tell him what happened that night but made a note to ask Rogue later on.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue and Remy laid exhausted on the ground in the danger room. After two hours of fighting they decided to make it a draw much to Rogue's dislike.

"You are one 'ell of a fighter, Cherie." Remy said grinning when he turned his head to her direction.

"Thanks, ya aren't THAT bad yaself, Swamp Rat." She replied also turning her head.

"Not dat bad? Chere, Remy could 'ave kicked your ass, if it wasn't such a nice ass." Remy's grin widened when he saw her red face. Was she that angry or was it something else?

"Yeah, right! And Ah'm Santa Clause. Keep on dreaming, Cajun!" She stood up and rushed out of the door.

"_She is angry alright."_ Remy thought as he followed her.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kitty jumped at the bang of a door. She grabbed the astonished Piotr and phased them through the wall into the garden. A few seconds later came a mad Rogue through the kitchen door.

"That annoying little arrogant Gumbo! Ah can't believe him!"

Kitty had a hard time trying to restrain her laughter. Rogue had to be very irritated when she uses Logan's nickname for Remy. Maybe that was a good sign?

Piotr was in the meantime not one bit amused by Rogue's behaviour. It seemed like it would take a lot of time to get those two together and that was not one bit convenient for his relationship with Kitty.

Like Kitty had read his thoughts, she suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Rogue gets like angry about everything but I think this time it's more like because she is nervous in Remy's presence."

They heard the freezer opening and Kitty risked to phase her head through the wall to look into the kitchen.

She was grinning when she phased back. "I was right. She like took the big pack of ice-cream out of the freezer and eats out of it. The perfect sign for a lovesick girl." Kitty said triumphantly.

"So you are doing it too when you have…. eh…. problems?" Piotr was somehow ashamed to ask this but to his relief Kitty didn't seem to notice.

"Well, to put it bluntly, poor Logan had to go more often to the grocery than ever before when Lance broke up with me."

Piotr made a note to himself to pay Avalanche a "visit" when this was over.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"'ungry, Cherie?" Said a voice behind Rogue. She jumped up, turned around and faced a grinning Remy.

"Not really. Are ya here to apologise?" She folded her arms and looked at him with a provocative glare.

"Apologise? Remy don't know why 'e should do dat, Cherie."

"WHAT? Ya know very well what ya said!" Rogue replied narrowing her brows.

Although Gambit noticed the danger in her eyes, he still kept his cocky attitude.

"Well, Remy only said dat 'e could 'ave won. What's so bad about the truth?"

"The truth…. The truth…. THE TRUTH?" Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "Ya know very well that ya don't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh ye-…. Let's stop that Chere. We aren't in elementary school anymore!"

"Eh…. yeah…. right."

Silence. They looked at each other trying to find out what to do next.

"Ehm… want some ice cream?" Rogue asked when she finally decided to let it drop.

"Remy would love to."

They sat in the kitchen, ate their ice cream and chatted about God and the world. Their friends listened to their conversation, glad to know that there was still hope for them. 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't use the Australian accent but I sadly don't know much about it and didn't want to make it wrong.

So, tell me what you think about it.

I will try not to take so long again. :)

Noir


	9. Alcohol is not your friend

Heyho!

Today is my 20th Birthday (yeah, I'm pretty old :P) so I decided to give a little present to you too (and to get more birthday wishes of course ;))

Oh, yeah before it starts: someone asked how it could be possible that the fight between Remy and Rogue was a draw. Well, of course Remy has an advantage in strength but since Rogue couldn't use her powers properly in a fight (before she gained control) she had to train more in martial arts as for example the other students. Remy can on the other side always use his powers to fight and hasn't to train as much. So it somehow outweighs. Well, at least in this story it's like this XD (also you don't think Wolverine goes easy on his students, right?)

But thanks for your comment . Please write also what you dislikes or thinks what is not right in your reviews. It helps me to improve :-)

Well, finally: Here it comes:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Care Bears'... Well... oh yeah... I don't own anything from Marvel as well :P**

**Chapter 9: Alcohol is not your friend...**

Graydon Creed sat on his desk measuring the 'successful' outcome of FoH's weekly 'work'.

They had 26 new mutants discovered. Eleven of them had already been attacked and were currently in one of the mutant hospitals while three of them died in a tragic 'accident' and the other twelve went obviously into hiding.

Creed grinned while reading the emails that bore even more 'delighting' news. One of his supporters just told him that they won 186 new members of FoH in a secret meeting of anti-mutant groups. Most of them were still under age which made Creed's grin even wider. The younger they are, the more you can manipulate them.

As he searched through the other mails that consisted mostly of congratulations, well wishes and a few hate mails of mutants and so-called 'mutielovers', his eyes abruptly stopped at once.

One of the mails had a very strange title: _"I know your secret."_

When those words sank in, Creed's face went white.

He only had one big secret… Could it be that someone found out? Had someone found out who his father was?

Hastily he opened the mail, but it consisted only of a few words: _"Meet me in the parking garage of the Mercury Hotel at 8 pm. Mr X"_

He looked at his watch. It was 7 pm.

Creed rushed out of the house. He couldn't possible risk to have his secret found out. Especially not now when everything was going so well.

He reached the Mercury Hotel at five minutes past eight and drove as fast as he could into the parking garage.

He stepped out of the car and looked around. Creed couldn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is somebody here? Ehm… Mr. X?" He asked nervously and looked around.

A grunting and strangely blurred voice could be heard in the shadows.

"YoU aRe ToO lAtE."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"What? 'e really did dat?"

"Yeah, Bobby got chased by Kurt all over the ground. It took ages to get all of that pink out of Kurt's fur. But ya should have seen him. He looked like one of the 'Care Bears'."

They laughed heartedly while Rogue told Remy all of the things he missed before he came to the X-Men. They did that for hours now and Remy even cancelled the date he still had for the night.

Kitty and Piotr went upstairs because of Kitty's continuous giggles which always came when Rogue told a story.

The time Rogue and Remy spent with each other seemed to really help their relationship. Neither Rogue nor Remy said anything in the past few hours that caused a fight which was a surprise for both of them.

Normally Remy would make one of his cocky comments which would cause Rogue to go mad. She would then get worked up over it so much that Remy gets annoyed himself and… well… it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Remy always knew dat de life in de mansion can't be normal… but dat…" Remy said after Rogue told him what happened when they decided to ditch Scott and Jean to throw a party.

"Yeah… well, of course Ah didn't know then that Risty was Mystique. It was like a hit in the face to get to know that ya'll best and only 'normal' friend is actually ya'll mother." Rogue leaned back into the soft pillows of the couch and stared at the roof.

"Remy knows what you mean, Cherie… Do you know where she is now?"

"No, even the Professor lost track of her. She is probably up to another of her 'world destroying' things." She sighed. "Ah don't really care… Ah have Kurt and he is all the family Ah need."

"But Chere, you shouldn't forget dat your family consists of more people dan just Kurt." Remy said as he laid his hand on her's. "You have everyone in dis mansion. And Remy too." He said with a wink.

Rogue stand suddenly with a jump up, ran into the kitchen and murmured something like "suddenly very hungry".

Remy looked perplexed after Rogue. "Was it something Remy said?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Piotr and Kitty were meanwhile in Kurt's room to ensure that neither of their roommates finds out about their true whereabouts. Kitty told Piotr how she became one of the X-Men and how she met Lance.

"… and then I like went with the X-Men anyway. Can you imagine that Lance like was the first mutant I ever met?" Kitty asked in an excited voice.

"No."

"Strange, isn't it? I wouldn't have like imagined that we would be together at some time."

"Really?" Piotr replied in a dull voice.

"Yeah, really. But it's sad that it hasn't worked out."

"Yes, sad." He said shortly.

"Isn't it? You know, he like was my first real boyfriend."

Piotr grunted.

"Yeah, I know… You know what? It really helps to talk with someone about Lance beside Rogue."

"…"

"Rogue is a good friend, of course! But you know how fast she gets annoyed… Especially when I talk about Lance… Can you imagine?"

"No."

"Yeah, unbelievable right? You are a much better listener. Rogue wouldn't be so sensitive."

"_Another word about Lance and I will kill me right now!" _Piotr thought with clenched teeth.

"Do you know how Lance and I got together? Well, it was like this…"

Piotr growled.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Ehm… Remy? Do ya know if and why Logan would put his alcohol bottles in the cupboard?" Rogue asked from the kitchen.

"Remy don't know, Chere. Did 'e really do dat?" Remy replied as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, they are here… And Ah don't think Ororo, the Professor or Mr McCoy would drink this stuff."

"Oui, but… Remy don't think dat Logan would put dem dere. 'e isn't DAT irresponsible." Remy said, stroking his chin.

"Yeah, but who would do that? Ah mean… ya could almost think that someone tries to get us drunk." Rogue said with laughter in her voice.

"…"

"…"

"Nah!" They said together and began to look through the cupboard again.

"Man… dat's really good stuff… No wonder dat Mr. Logan is always in a bad mood. 'e 'as to 'ave a 'angover every day!" Remy said astonished.

"Well, Ah see why he drinks this… Imagine ya would be a teacher in this mansion…"

They shuddered simultaneously.

"Cherie, Remy thinks we should 'destroy' this stuff. Imagine one of the new mutants would find them…" Remy said slyly.

"Ya are right Swamp Rat… We wouldn't want that, would we?" Rogue replied in the same tone.

With a grin they packed the bottles into a bag and made their way back into the living room.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Two hours later they had more fun than they would have ever imagined.

Rogue giggled uncontrollable and was on the verge of falling off of the couch while Remy told her some of his embarrassing childhood stories.

When Remy finally came to the point where he was for the first time with a girl together and wore the old underpants of his grandpa (his own were in the laundry due to a trick of his brother), Rogue landed with a thump on the floor and had a fit of laughter.

Remy was now giggling himself and tried to help her up. He had her half the way up as he slipped and they landed back on the floor. Remy was on top off her and stared into Rogue's eyes who stopped her giggling at once.

"You 'ave beautiful eyes, Cherie…" Remy said as he stroked one of her white streaks out of her face.

"Ya too, Swamp Rat." Remy gave her a disbelieving look. "They are a little bit frightening at first, but when ya look a bit longer into them… Ya can lose yaself in them." Rogue said when she laid a hand on Remy's cheek and stared back into his red orbs.

"I really like you, Rogue." His face drew nearer to her's.

"Rogue likes you too, Cherie."

"…"

Suddenly they broke out into wild laughter, stood up, poured themselves another drink and continued their little party. (AN: Yeah, I know I'm mean :P.)

Kitty and Piotr watched this little scene meanwhile in their old hiding spot (aka the cupboard) and Piotr had to lay a hand on Kitty's mouth to stop her from shouting out loud. She couldn't believe how much her little plan backfired. If Rogue hadn't been that drunk, maybe their friends would be a big step forward in their relationship.

Kitty sighed deeply. "Let's like go back upstairs. They won't do anything interesting now anyway."

"Are you sure, Keety?" Piotr asked stunned. Kitty Pryde gave the observation of her friends up out of free will?

"Positive. When Rogue is like this, she won't be awake for much longer."

But in the end Rogue didn't seem to be as tired as Kitty thought…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rogue didn't know what happened. She didn't know where she was and even not **who **she was when she woke up the next morning. The only thing she **did** know was that she never had a headache like that in her whole life.

Although her whole body ached she felt strangely comfortable…

Rogue breathed deeply and noticed at once a slight smell of cayenne pepper and cigarettes in the air.

Snuggling into the warm (but strangely hard) pillow she obviously hugged, she tried to get back to sleep and to forget the pain of her hangover.

However, her plan changed suddenly when she heard a giggling voice a few metres beside her.

Trying to open her aching eyelids, Rogue turned her head to the direction of the voice.

Her brain needed a few seconds to understand the information her eyes took in… and then it came to her.

Everything that happened the last day… the handcuffs, the Cajun and Rogue, the games, the Swamp Rat and Rogue, the Danger Room, Gambit and Rogue, the drinking… Remy and Rogue… Wait a moment… She spent the whole day with Remy… in front of her stood Kitty with a big grin and a camera in her hand… then…

Slowly, Rogue turned around to look at the comforting pillow she cuddled against and faced… a big grinning Cajun.

Screaming like she never had before, Rogue jumped up only to sink a few seconds later to the floor again. She groaned and held her hurting head.

"Ow, Chere! It's nice to see you too but do you have to scream so load? Remy 'as a bit of a 'eadache." Remy said as he did the same.

"What is this all about?" Rogue asked Kitty who still stood there with her camera.

"Well, Piotr and I just came back from a little trip and saw you like laying there with Remy on the couch. It was like such a cute sight that I had to make a photo."

"How dare ya?" Rogue tried to get up but growled when another wave of pain wrapped over her. "Ah will get ya once Ah can move again, Kit!"

"Well, you have to catch me first, Roguey." Kitty said and phased through the floor.

"Is somezhing wrong? I heard a scream." Piotr said when he came running into the living room.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" Rogue screamed, clutching her head again.

"Non, don't worry Pete. Rogue 'as just a little 'angover."

"A little hangover? Ah feel like Juggernaut has said on mah head, damned!"

"Well, maybe it 'elps when you stop screaming, chere…"

"Oh! Shut the hell up, Swamp Rat!"

"'ow can you be so mean when we just slept together?" Remy asked pouting.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Colossus asked.

"OW, DON'T SCREAM!" Remy and Rogue screamed together.

"STOP IT!" They screamed again. "OW!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Two hours (and six cups of coffee) later they finally managed to explain the whole situation to Piotr and Remy and Rogue were even able to move their bodies again.

Scowling they tidied up the room (empty bottles and Monopoly money laid around all over the place) and cleaned the cupboards and table which were messed up with shaving foam (both of them didn't know what they did with that and came to the agreement that they didn't even **want** to know).

After their big cleaning session Remy and Rogue watched TV while Piotr searched in the mansion's depths for Kitty who didn't return after her escape.

They did that the whole day and tried meanwhile to forget what happened the day before. Well, Rogue tried to forget it but a certain person couldn't stop to remind her of it.

At approximately 8 o'clock the Professor, instructors and students returned from their trip and Logan throw a fit when he watched the video of his security camera. Since then Kitty **and** Piotr vanished and hide somewhere in the mansion to avoid the raging Wolverine.

Naturally Rogue and Remy found that way out about Kitty's plan and who put the alcohol bottles into the cupboard.

Driven by the thought of getting back at them (especially for their big hangover) they searched through the mansion until Rogue was hit by a sudden thought…

"Ehm… Remy… Did ya see Kurt somewhere?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Somewhere in Las Vegas…

"Woohoo! Papa needs a new pair of shoes!" An excited sounding Kurt said when he threw the dices again.

"Ehm… Kurt, don't you think we should go now? The last flight is in two hours…" Amanda said as she nervously looked at her watch.

"Yeah! That's the Kurtman! I won!" Kurt replied while he did his Kurt dance.

"What? Really? Let me try it too."

Will they ever be able to escape the demoniac claws of Las Vegas? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of X-Men: Struggle for Existence!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sorry, couldn't resist to write the last sentence :P

Please write a review!

And now I have to go to bed... I'm writing a math exam in a few hours...

math on your birthday... oh joy -.-.

Well, anyway

Bye Bye XD

Noir


	10. sorry!

Hey everyone! I'm really very sorry for the long delay!

Due to personal reasons (my mother had an accident, but everything is ok now ) I wasn't able to continue but now I decided to write again (if there is still someone who wants to read it XD)

But first I'm going to revise some chapters because of some spelling mistakes and so on... the context stays the same though.

Ok, stay tuned for the next chapters :)

Bye bye

Noir

PS: Remy is God! .


End file.
